


A Better Future For Us

by Yeeter_Parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irondad Spiderson - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Parker/pseuds/Yeeter_Parker
Summary: After Peter Parker's identity gets blown he finds himself back in 2016 during the airport battle. Peter realizes that its up to him to prevent all the pain and damage that the world will go through in the future. He needs to stop Thanos before he even attacks.Lots of Irondad Spiderson and this is not a dark story.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 60
Kudos: 564





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad and I don't have an uploading schedule as of yet.

Dred filled Peter Parker as he heard Beck reveal his identity to New York. seeing his unmasked face plastered onto the tv for all to see was sickening. Peter decided to voice his thoughts to the world.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
Peter looked down at MJ who looked just as confused as he was. He jumped off the pole to meet her at eye level.  
“MJ,” he pleaded. “You know I didn-.”  
“I know that!” MJ nearly yelled “But they don’t!” Peter only just realized that people were staring at him, most people with angry looks, other people with half confused half betrayed faces. It hurt to see how quickly the public's opinion could sway about him. “You need to run Peter.” MJ said in an almost whisper voice. Peter's head snapped towards hers.  
“But-” he began. The angrier people had started to advance towards them with their fists clenched and looking ready for a fight.  
“No, Peter you’re not safe here, you need to run. Go!” She ordered with a tone that left no room for argument. Peter held her gaze for a couple seconds longer then web-slinged away.

After nearly 40 minutes of running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop did he stop to take a breath. Peter didn’t know what to do, he thought through every single option. No where was safe, he couldn’t be Peter Parker, Peter Parker was now Spider-Man and Spider-Man is now a criminal. He wouldn’t risk the lives of his friends and May by hiding with them. He hasn’t felt so lost before, even when Beck had betrayed him he knew he could fall back on Happy or May or Ned even MJ now. But this time he had no one to fall back on. As long as he wanted the people he most cared about to stay safe he couldn't even be near them. Peter felt a sob break through his throat, overwhelmed and exhausted he curled up by the corner of the roof as he tried to choke back the uncontrollable sobs from leaving his mouth.

After finally gaining somewhat control over his emotions, did he finally stand up. When he did, everything started to blur together and Peter felt like he was about to pass out. As soon as the dizziness came it went; However, was he in a different place? His Peter-tingle screamed at him and instinctively he raised his arms up above his head to catch a jet bridge? What was going on? Confused, Peter started to look at his new surroundings, it looked familiar, almost like a distant memory. He's suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice.  
“You got heart kid, where you from?” All Peter could say was,  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	2. Oh Crap

Peter gaped at Captain Steve Rogers. He looked way younger than he did when he saw him in 2023, less old. Steve was looking at Peter like he had just said a bad language word, oh wait he had. But his face also held confusion.  
“When did your suit change?” Steve asked. Peter looked down seeing his balck and red suit. Peter was now way more confused. What was happening? The only logical reason was that Beck was alive and was now using BARF on him again or Maybe it was Beck's goons who had found him, that made more sense, but then, why choose this moment to recreate? This wasn’t emotionally damaging in the slightest. At least, not yet.

“Kid?” The person he now dubbed not Steve's voice pulled him back into the real world where he was still holding a jet bridge looking at a very confused not Steve.  
“This is an obvious illusion, guys.” Peter declared, still staring at not Steve.  
“What? Kid this isn’t an illusio-.” Not Steve began.  
“Save it, you and I both know you're lying. This has already happened, the airport battle, you can’t fool me with this! Besides, I can easily take on your drones now considering you have very little of them compared to London.” Peter could also sense them with his Peter-tingle but he wasn’t about to acknowledge the name out loud.  
“Who are you talking to? What drones?” Not Steve started to look more confused than before.

Peter was done with this. Peter flung the jet bridge towards not Steve and started to hone into his Peter-tingle to web up the drones and make a run for it. Peter was immensely confused when he realized that he was apparently in no danger and that there were no drones. For the first time Peter had a good look at the airport battle. Everything was just as he remembered, the smells, even the feelings. Then a thought crossed his mind. How did they duplicate this fight with the drones? There was no news channel that was broadcasting this fight. There were a few clips of the fight via the airport security cameras but that footage was very little and very low quality, definitely not enough for duplicating the fight. Then his blood ran cold. There was no way that the people controlling the drones would have known that Steve had asked where he was from. A scary thought entered his brain. Is this real?

Peter had no idea how to confirm that this was real and if it was, what the hell is he supposed to do? The first thing he did was turn and grab maybe Steve who was only just recovering from getting hit by a jet bridge. “What is the first thing that I said to you?” Peter demanded  
“What?” The now dubbed maybe Steve said.  
“Just answer the question!” Peter demanded, holding maybe Steves arm tighter, making maybe Steve wince.  
“Uh, you webbed me up and wouldn’t stop talking about the suit. You also said that you were a big fan of mine and that you were Spider-Man?” Peter released Steve and took several steps back. The only thing that was going through Peter's mind was, crap, shit, crap, I’m in 2016.

He didn't know what to do. Call Dr. Strange? He never got his real name, how was he supposed to contact him? Peter was starting to panic. He needed to stay calm, he started to take deep breaths and it was working, that is until a familiar red and gold suit of armor crossed his vision. His breathing became short again and he had to sit down on the concrete because now all he could think of was, holy crap, Tony is alive.


	3. EDITH

Peter needed help. He needed to get back home and to make sure his friends and May were okay. He had no plan which was not good. He cursed under his breath. It felt like old wounds were reopening with Tony being alive, it was like a big pill to swallow. Holy shit and The Black Widow is alive too! This is bad, he could screw up the timeline- nay, he already has! He threw a friggin jet bridge at Captain figgen America! That never happened last time! Peter turned his eyes to Steve’s still very confused ones.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Captain America sir! I didn’t mean to throw the jet bridge at you, well I did. I just thought you were an illusion.” Steve’s eyes went from confused to much more confused with a good amount of concern.

Then Peter remembered something important! EDITH! She was in his suit, she could help him find Dr.Strange! Peter got up and ran to a more private location so people would not hear him. “EDITH!” Peter almost yelled.  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“I need you to find and contact Dr.Strange, I don’t know his real name but I was hopin-”  
“A Doctor Steven Strange is in my database and I am able to contact him; However, my internal clock seems to be malfunctional as it should not be reading 2016.”  
“Yeah we time-traveled EDITH that's why I need to find Dr.Strange.”  
“I have contacted Doctor Steven Strange.”  
“Thank you EDITH, wait his real name IS Dr.Strange?”  
“Yes, Peter.”  
“Oof.” Peter said, embarrassed. Peter walked out of the place he was hiding and not even a second later the one the only Tony Stark landed in front of him. Peter stumbles back out of surprise and falls on his butt, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stares at his dead mentor/father figure.  
“Kid, what the hell? I’ve been trying to contact you via comms and you’re just ignoring me? I give you a million dollar suit and you just decide to hide in some corner?” Tony barks. Peter continues to stare trying to figure out something to say without bursting into tears. Tony rolls his eyes and is about to say something else when his eyes narrows onto Peter’s suit. Shit. “What the hell are you wearing that's not the suit I gave you?”  
“Urm, uhh.” That's all Peter could say. Tony was about to say something when Ant-Man suddenly became Giant-Man. Tony stares Peter down.  
“You are going to help with this and then we are going to discuss your change of outfit. Lets go.” And with that Tonys helmet retracts over his face and he flys away.

Right. Peter needs to help so he can avoid even more suspicion. What did he do last time? Oh right the Empire Strikes Back thing. Peter starts running towards Giant-Man when he sees War-Machine go flying across his field of view. Instinctively, he shot a web out and caught War-Machines foot with it. Just like last time he got dragged along with him until he stuck his feet on a truck to slow down his and War-Machines velocity. “EDITH, I need you to get me into Tony's comms please.”  
“Right away, Peter.” Peter could now hear team Iron-Man in battle through the comms. It was so familiar it almost made him feel like a young and innocent 14 year old again. Suddenly the web that was still attached to War-Machine flew into the sky and with Peter still holding the other end was dragged along with him. Peter let out a startled yelp but didn’t let go.   
“Okay anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they’d like to disclose, I’m open to suggestions.” He heard Tony say. Peter turned his head to see Tony get pelted with a mini falcon robot courtesy of the real Falcon.  
“Hey Mr War-Machine, can you fly close to Giant-Man so I can jump onto him?”  
“Whatever kid.” But he compiled non the less.

Everything went exactly like last time. Except the part when he accidentally gets yeeted to the ground and hits a bunch of boxes by Giant-Mans back handed bitch slap. Peter is now sitting on the ground next to Scott Lang who keeps asking for orange slices. Once again hes scared shitless of Tony’s sudden arrival.  
“Nice work with stopping this guy.” Tony gestures down to Scott who now seems to be napping. “Anyways how ‘bout that suit?” Tony now looks Peter over. “It's not exactly the one I gave you hours earlier.” Peter knows he’s screwed, between being bad at lying and barely being able to look Tony in the eye, it's hopeless. As if the super hero gods heard him he's suddenly falling through a very familiar portal. He lands on his back with a great big oof and looks up to see a very unhappy looking Dr.Strange.  
“How about we have a little chat Peter Parker.”


	4. Doctor Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Dr.Strange.” Peter said while looking up at a very unhappy wizard. “How's your day been going?”

“Hey Dr.Strange.” Peter said while looking up at a very unhappy wizard. “How's your day been going?” Peter mentally slapped himself, why did he ask that?  
“Well my day was fine until you contacted me, Mr.Parker. Which raises the question as to why and how you managed to contact me.”  
“Oh! I think I can answer that. So, uh, I think I time-traveled.”  
“What?” Peter then goes on to explain his day about how he found out he was in 2016. The pair had eventually moved to two chairs in the corner of the room. “So let me get this straight.” Dr.Strange said with his hand on his forehead. “You time-traveled back in time and you have no idea how to go back to your time. That's why you've come to me?”  
“Pretty much.” Peter said swinging his legs in the chair.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, kid. You shouldn’t be able to time-travel to begin with, without the time stone which you said doesn’t exist anymore.”  
“There has to be a reason.” Peter said. Then, Peter had an idea. “Dr.Strange, if you have the time stone couldn’t you see forward in time to when I got sucked back into time? Then you could see why I’m here?”  
“That's not a half bad idea. Give me your arm, kid. I need to look at your future and no one else's.” Peter gave his arm to Strange. “This will feel a little weird.”

Suddenly Peter's life flashed through his eyes. The vulture, the ferry, the warehouse falling on him, Thanos, space, getting dusted, Strange telling him it's been five years, hugging Tony, Tony dying, meeting Beck, giving Beck EDITH, the drones in London, his identity being revealed. He was suddenly shocked back into the present, well, his past. He was so startled by reliving some of his worst moments he fell out of his chair. Dr.Strange   
seemed shocked too, Peter couldn't blame him, the future was kinda shitty.

“I think I know why you’re here.” Dr.Strange said after a minute.  
“You do?”  
“Yes, when you were on Titan, your Dr.Strange said there was only one timeline where you win. I think you are a main part of making sure Thanos never happens.”  
“Wait, what are you saying?” Peter finally asks.  
“You are meant to be here. The timeline where we win was having you go back in time to help stop Thanos and all the other crappy things like that guy with the fishbowl on his head.”  
“You mean Mysterio?” Peter asked  
“Yes.”  
“But why me Strange?”  
“Well you have the best moral compass, you can lead well and you're more mature than most people.” Dr.Strange continues. “The reason you’re just going back now is because your Strange wanted to be as reliable as possible and after Beck I’m assuming you became a better hero. When your identity was revealed it was the most perfect time to pull you back to 2016.”  
“Okay, but what about my age? I'm not 14 clearly. Is that going to be a problem moving forward once the timeline is fixed?”  
“From what I've gathered once the timeline is fixed, you will go back to being your proper age in the timeline. You will keep all your memories, you will just be the right age for the year.”  
“Oh, well I guess that makes sense.” Peter had no idea what Strange ment.  
“Well Mr.Parker it appears you have some work to do. I'm going to send you to Stark wherever he is. When I opened the portal for you at the airport I left a note saying you were fine and you’d appear eventually.” Strange says as he realizes Peter has been here for hours.  
“Wait, do I tell people about the future?” Peter asked.  
“Why do you think you’re here Parker?”  
“Oh, right.” Peter said sheepishly.   
“Right, through the portal is Stark you can talk to him about the future and get the ball rolling, good luck kid. Buh bye.” Dr. Strange then opens a portal underneath Peter's feet. Peter lets out a startled yelp as he falls on cold concrete.

Ouch. Where the hell was he now? Peter slowly got up and looked around. There was lots of snow. That doesn’t help him. Didn’t Strange say he’d take him to Tony? Peter here's a quiet wince that wouldn’t have been heard by normal human ears but Peter heard it. Peter crawls along the floor until he comes to a small drop. There's a metal ladder in the concrete wall and pillars in front of him. But all Peter was looking at was Tony stark, a crack in his arc reactor that Peter knows was done by one Captain America. He knew where he was. Siberia.


	5. Telling Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm from the future.” Peter ripped it off like a band aid. Tony looked at him oddly. “You have to believe me.” Peter pleaded.

Without thinking Peter jumps down to Tony. “Tony? Tony! Are you okay? No, wait, you’re not okay that's why you’re on the ground.” Peter felt like Tony was dying all over again, he was starting to hyperventilate when a voice brought him back.  
“Kid? The hell did you come from?” Tony's voice was faint but he was able to pick it up clearly with his enhanced hearing. Peter knew he needed to get help for Tony so he did the first thing that came into his mind.  
“EDITH? I need you to contact Happy. Send him my coordinates and tell him to get here as fast as he can. Tony needs help.”  
“Right away, boss.” Peter looks down to meet Tony's eyes which are now confused.  
“How the hell do you know about EDITH?”  
“Tony I'll explain later I promise, but can we worry about you right now?” Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t bring it up again. Peter grabbed Tony underneath his armpits and made him sit up against one of the pillars. They sat in silence, Peter glancing at Tony periodically making sure he didn’t fall asleep and he was okay, and Tony just staring at Peter's new suit and Peter himself. He hadn’t once taken his mask off since he got to 2016 so he knew Tony couldn’t see how broken Peter looked sitting next to his once dead now living mentor/father figure. It hurt when Peter realized that this Tony had no recollection of his time spent with Peter or how close they got.  
“Hello?” Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Happy's voice.  
“Happy?” Peter called out as he got up.  
“Kid?”  
“Happy we're down here!” A couple of seconds later Happy’s face appeared. His face was a mix of confusion and concern when he saw Peter but quickly turned into one of horror when he saw the state of Tony. “Happy we need to get him to the med-bay as soon as possible.” Peter urged. “Where's the jet?’ Peter asked.  
“Uhh, It's out front.” Happy replied. Peter picked up Tony as carefully as he could without hurting him and put one of his arms around Peter's shoulder and Happy did the same on Tonys other side. Peter looked at Happy and made a gesture as lets go.

Getting to the front was a tricky and delicate process but they finally got him into the jet. Happy and Peter laid Tony in the middle of the aisle with a pillow underneath his head. Happy was driving the jet while Peter helped Tony out of his Iron Man armor and checking for more wounds. Peter concluded that the damage wasn’t as critical as he thought but they still needed to get him to the med-bay soon. “How much longer Happy?” Peter called out.  
“About half an hour.” Happy replied puting the jet in the auto-pilot and sitting down in one of the aisle seats next to Peter. Happy glanced down at Tony who was now resting. “How is he?”  
“He’s in pain but it's not as bad as it looks.” Peter answered. Happy was now looking at Peter.  
“Is that the suit Tony gave you?” Happy asked. “I thought it was red and blue.”  
“It is, this is just a different one.” Happy just nodded thinking Tony just had another one and gave it to Peter.  
“Speaking of you, how the hell did you get to Siberia? I'm pretty sure Tony wouldn’t bring you along to make a truce with Captain America, and speaking of truce it looks like that didn’t go well.” Nodding to Tony's arc reactor.  
“That's harder to explain.” Peter didn’t further explain just kept staring at Tony and counting his breaths.  
“Why are you still wearing your mask?” Peter didn’t have a reason for that but he didn’t want Happy to know he was from the future just yet. He only wanted to tell Tony right now.  
“It makes me feel safer.” He didn’t further elaborate but Peter's body language told Happy to back off.

When they finally landed there was a whole medic team waiting for them. Happy and Peter had carried Tony to the gurney table so the medic team could wheel him to the med-bay easier. Peter stayed and sat in the chair in the hall while Tony was in surgery, he didn’t know how long it would take but he would wait. Peter suddenly heard high heel shoes running down the hallway, he turned his head to see the one, the only, Pepper Potts. She looked tired and concerned but her eyes didn’t look as haunted as they did at Tony's funeral. She stopped by him with a confused look. But before she could beat him to the punch he said.  
“Yes I am Spider-Man. Tony's injuries are bad but he should be fine. He’s still in surgery though.” Pepper looked relieved. Peter got out of his seat and offered it to Pepper.  
“Oh no, I can stand, really.”  
“I insist Miss Potts.” Pepper was about to argue but Peter had already got up and was guiding her into the seat. Peter decided that he would web himself a hammock to sit on. Once he was finished he looked at Pepper.  
“See now we both have seats.” Pepper smiled for the first time since she got here. It made Peter happy that he could of help lighten the mood just a bit.

They sat there in silence for an hour. Neither of them knew what to say so they sat in a mutual silence. On the second hour Peters' web hammock dissolved and fell onto his butt. That made Pepper laugh so he considered it a win. “The webs usually dissolve after a few hours.” He said. “Makes it easier for the cops to handle bad guys.” Pepper nodded thoughtfully.  
“So I guess the webs don’t work for long term hammocks?” She grinned and Peter laughed.  
“No I guess not.” Peter was about to make a new web hammock when a doctor opened the doors to the med-bay. Both Pepper and Peter stood up with anticipation.  
“Mr. Stark is stable and is on his way to recovery. If you want you can go see him, he may be a bit out of it. We gave him a decent amount of painkillers.” Both Pepper and Peter breathed a sigh of relief and followed the doctor into the med-bay.

Tony looked like he was ready to jump out of the bed, Tony's arc reactor was replaced and it looked brand new. He let Pepper advance towards Tony and talked to him first. The minute Tony spotted Pepper relief flooded his eyes. They talked for a while in quite hushed whispers and Peter did his very best to not eavesdrop. Peter shuffled his feet a bit and winced when the rubber of his shoe squeaked against the floor. Tony's eyes snapped to Peters. Tony turned to Pepper and said something quietly to her. She kissed Tony on the cheek and started making her way to the exit saying a soft goodbye to Peter on her way out. Now it was just him and Tony in the room.

“Let's talk underoos, shall we?” Peter stared wide eyed at Tony, unsure on how to proceed and his heart ached at the underoos nickname. Tony made a get over here gesture with his head, Peter did an awkward scramble to get to Tony's bedside. “I have questions, kid, but how ‘bout you take that mask off so I can make some legit eye contact with you.” Peter wasn’t ready for this and he knew he never would be, but he complied non the less. He bowed his head and pulled his mask off, Peter kept his head bowed. “Common kid I don’t have all year.” Tony said annoyed. Peter met Tony’s eyes and watched how they went from annoyed to confused in a matter of milliseconds. Tony's brow furrowed. “Am I higher than I thought or what? Because I swear to god you where 14 the last time I saw your face”

“I'm from the future.” Peter ripped it off like a band aid. Tony looked at him oddly. “You have to believe me.” Peter pleaded.  
“Prove it.”  
“What?”  
“I wouldn’t be even accepting this time travel statement. But you dont look like a 14 year old that I know you where and your suit is different. But I won’t believe you until you prove it.”  
“How do you want me to prove that I’m from the future?” Tony shrugged. That is unhelpful Peter thought. They sat in silence until Peter remembered that he had EDITH! He quickly sat straighter in his seat with a new idea in his mind. Tony jumped at the sudden movement and turned to look at Peter. “Tony do you have your phone with you?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“I need it for something.” Tony rolled his eyes but gave him his phone anyways. Peter quickly snatched the phone before Tony could take it back. “EDITH?”  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“I need you to find footage that can prove that i'm from the future and then put it on Tony’s phone.”  
“Right away Peter.” Peter and Tony waited for EDITH to find some compelling footage. Tony wouldn’t stop asking about how he got EDITH. Peter always answered because I’m from the future and then Tony would scoff and ask for a real reason. Finally EDITH had found something compelling but he didn’t know what it was. He gave Tony his phone back with a new video in his camera roll. Tony pulled it up and pressed play.

 **“Alright comms check, can you hear me kid?”** The footage shows Peter outside a Stark Jet while it's flying. “Is that Happy? Why are you outside on my jet while it's flying? When did this happen?” Tony exclaimed looking Peter dead in the eyes.  
“Tony, this happens in the future. That's what I’m trying to prove to you.”  
**“Yeah I can It’s just a little loud out here.” Peter responds looking at Happy through the jet window.**  
**“I like the new suit.” Happy comments**  
**“Thanks.”  
** **“Woah, Peter you sure that's not real?" Peter looks up to see the elementals attacking the London Bridge  
** “Are you in London? What the hell is that thing?” Tony asks.  
“That's an illusion, it's not real. In the future there's this guy named Beck who pretends to be a superhero. He fooled me and even Fury. When I found out what he was doing he tried to kill me and my friends.” Peter says almost casually.  
“I'm sorry, what?” Peter shushes Tony and makes him continue the video.  
**“Yeah, it's just a hundred times bigger than expected.” Peter looks back at Happy**  
**“Still the play?”**  
**“Uh huh, we need to get high enough so Beck doesn’t see me coming.” Peter responds.**  
**“Copy, stay sticky.” Happy proceeds to go vertical to stay out of Becks sight.  
** “Holy crap what are you thinking? You could fall off!” Tony almost yells. Peter just gives Tony a shit eating grin and continues watching.  
**“Hey Happy.”  
** **“Yeah kid, what is it?”  
“We need to have a serious conversation about you and my aunnnnnt!” Peter proceeds to let go of the jet and is now falling thousands of feet down.  
** “SHIT kid are you out of your goddam-”  
“Tony I’m fine. I'm here now aren't I? Besides I deliberately fell off the jet, I have a parachute and web wings” Tony breathed a sigh of relief and continued the video not before checking Peter over for injuries.  
Peter skydives for a couple more seconds before his spider shaped parachute deploys. Once Peter is close enough to the ground does he open his web wings. He glides closer and closer to the elemental  
“Oh it's not real it's not real it's not REAL!”  
**Peter lands on a drone that's casting the elemental illusion. Peter looks around inside the illusion letting out a quiet woah.  
** The video ends and Peter awkwardly stares at Tony while Tony processes his feelings.  
“So the future?” Tony finally says. Peter looks at Tony and does a half smile half grimace.  
“It's not the best. That's why I’m here to fix it. At least, that's what I'm supposed to do.”  
“Am I dead?” Peter's head snapped to Tony's.  
“How did yo-” Tony grabbed Peter's hand and looked Peter in the eyes.  
“I know a haunted look when I see one kid. The way you’ve been acting around me gave me that much.” Peter couldn’t help hold it in anymore. He broke down and started crying, really crying. Gut wrenching sobs shook his frame as he let out all the pain from the last year. Tony held onto him the whole time never once letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter :)


	6. Tony and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need the Avengers.” Tony whipped his head towards Peter’s. “I know you guys just had this whole fight but Thanos is bigger than this, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is being crappy so the chapters might come later than what i've planned. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

After Peter had stopped crying he still held onto Tony like a lifeline, they sat in silence with the few odd sniffles from Peter for about 20 minutes until Tony finally broke the silence. “Sooo. What do we do now? You said that you are supposed to fix the timeline or something”  
“Yeah, that's what I’m supposed to do. I don’t even know where to start.” Peter said defeatedly.  
“Well what's the first thing we need to do?” Peter thought about that for a second until he slapped his forehead so hard it left a red mark.  
“Thanos. Shit.”  
“Who?” Tony asked. Peter couldn’t believe he forgot about the angry purple   
grape.

“Thanos.” Peter finally answered. “He’s going to attack Earth in 2018 looking for the timestone and the soulstone so he can wipe out half the universe.” Tony choked on air as Peter spoke. “Thanos needs all 6 infinity stones to wipe out half the universe. In 2018 you and I were protecting the timestone with Dr.Strange. I don’t know about the soulstone.”  
“I'm assuming you didn’t win and that's why you’re back here?”  
“No we didn’t win, the angry grape wiped out half the universe.” Peter said bitterly. “But I didn’t time travel from 2018, I time traveled from 2023.” Tony stared at Peter oddly.  
“That math doesn’t add up.” Peter nodded agreeing with Tony.  
“Yeah, well, when half the universe died, it took five years to get everyone back. Those who blipped in 2018 stayed the same age. Those who didn’t blip continued to age normally.” Tony looked like he wanted to say something but looked too nervous to ask. Peter gave Tony a reassuring smile.  
“You blipped, right?”  
“Nah, I just use really good face cream that makes me look younger.” That got Tony to chuckle and he playfully whacked Peter on the arm. “Yes, I did get blipped.” Peter finally answered. Peter's face turned into a grimace. “I died in your arms actually.” Tony looked at Peter sympathetically and he grabbed Peter’s hand.  
“That must’ve sucked.” Tony said not knowing what else to say. Peter silently nodded. They sat there in awkward silence for a while neither one knowing what to say, Peter finally broke the silence with something he   
knew would make both of them uncomfortable.

“We need the Avengers.” Tony whipped his head towards Peter’s. “I know you guys just had this whole fight but Thanos is bigger than this, trust me.” Peter faced towards Tony more and looked him in the eyes. “What happened between you and Steve is something you can’t forget, and as much I’d love to punch cap in his perfect teeth. Which were your words not mine. I need you guys to work together so half the universe doesn’t turn to dust.” Peter could tell Tony knew that he was right. Tony sighed defeatedly.  
“I’ll work on getting them pardoned.” Peter smiled.  
“I have a plan on defeating Thanos, or at least, the makings of one. It's based closely on how you defeated Thanos in 2023.” Peter stated bluntly. Tony looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? Well let’s hear it kid.”  
“I need you to invent time-travel first.”  
“Im sorry, what?” Tony looked at Peter incredulously.  
“In 2023 you created time-travel. I know a little bit about how you achieved building a time-machine but I still need your help.”  
“How is this supposed to help us defeat Thanos?” Tony finally answered.  
“Like I said, I have the makings of a plan but it's not ready yet; However, time-travel is a definite part of the plan. For now Tony, you need to rest, you’re still injured. I’ll start working on getting more superheroes to help us fight Thanos.” With that Peter got up. “By the way, can I use your lab?”  
“Yeah sure kid, whatever.” Tony said nodding off.  
“Thanks Tony.” Peter smiled. Tony mumbled something that Peter couldn’t understand but Peter was barely listening, he was just staring at his now living mentor/father figure.  
“You’re like the dad I never had. I won’t let you die this time Tony” Peter promised. He put his mask on and made his way towards the lab. He didn’t know Tony had heard him.

Peter made his way into Tony’s lab. The first thing Peter did was sit on the couch in the corner of the lab. He didn’t know where to start, who was he supposed to contact first? Peter had been awake for hours and exhaustion had finally caught up to him, the couch was just so comfy too. Peter felt himself nodding off and he didn’t try to fight back the darkness that crept up on him. 

Pepper was walking by Tony's lab when she saw a figure on the couch. Pepper sighed to herself thinking Tony had escaped from the med-bay. She opened the getting ready to scold Tony when she stopped in her tracks. The Spider person was draped across Tony's couch sleeping soundly. Pepper knew that if he wasn’t allowed in here FRIDAY would have locked the doors, she didn’t wake him up, in fact, she took the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it across Spidey. Spidey released a small sigh of contempt and snuggled into the blanket even more. Pepper smiled and silently walked out of the lab.  
Peter was standing in a dark abyss staring at nothing, he started to frantically look around for something.  
“You let me die, Peter.” Peter's eyes snapped to the person speaking.  
“Tony?”  
“You promised you wouldn’t let me die.”  
“I don’t understand! How did I let you die?” Peter started to walk towards Tony only to be held back by an invisible force.  
“Your plan didn’t work and everyone paid the price.” Tony started to turn to dust. Peter tried to fight the invisible force so he could get to Tony. Peter realized he was fighting a losing battle so he started to beg.  
“Tony! Please don’t go! I need you! I’m sorry, please Tony please! Don’t leave me! TON-”

Peter's face hit the ground. Hard. “Ouch.” Peter said. Peter flipped over on his back and laid on the ground for a while trying to calm his breathing after the nightmare. Nightmares were an old friend to Peter. After his uncle Ben got shot, nightmares became a frequent visitor. They always seem so real but when you wake up they feel like a distant memory.  
“EDITH what time is it?”  
“It is 11:32 AM boss. You slept for 10 hours.”  
“What!?” Peter jolted up and started to pace around the lab. “EDITH I could’ve been working on saving the world, why didn’t you wake me up?!”  
“You had not slept for 19 hours. You needed the rest.” Peter scowled but couldn’t find any argument to her statement.

Peter decided he would check up on Tony first before he got to work on contacting the other superheros. He pushed the med-bay doors open, the first thing Peter noticed is that Tony looked much better compared to last night. Tony was laying on the bed concentrating on his phone rather intently. “Hey Tony. How are you feeling?” Tony looked up from his phone.  
“Hey kid, I’m feeling better, they said that they might release me this evening.” Peter smiled and made his way to the chair on Tony’s bedside.  
“That’s awesome!”  
“There's no one here by the way.” Tony said, gesturing to Peter’s mask. “You can take it off.” Peter grabbed his mask and pulled it off his head.  
“I’m working on getting the Rouges pardoned and also making the accords more manageable so they can sign and get Ross of my ass.” Peter nodded.  
“Were headed in the right direction.” Peter said. “We still need a lot more superheroes than just the Avengers.”  
“Like who?” Tony asked.  
“Like everyone.” Peter replied. “Do you know how to get Thor on Earth?”  
“Last time I checked, Thor didn’t have an email address so no.”  
“Well that's a bummer.” Peter swung his legs in the chair. “Can you get Nick Fury here? He has something that I need.”  
“What does he have?”  
“A pager.” Tony looked at Peter oddly.  
“Why a pager?” Tony asked.  
“It’s a modified pager, I need it to contact Captain Marvel and Nick Fury is the only person on Earth that can contact her.” Tony nodded.  
“Who is Captain Marvel?”  
“A superhero that’s important.” Tony silently nodded.

Peter’s stomach elicited a growl that got Tony’s attention. “Hungry? I can order takeout.” Tony said casually.  
“Sure, I don’t even know the last time I ate.” Tony raised an eyebrow but decided to save that conversation for later choosing to focus on ordering take out.  
“Pizza?” Tony asked. Peter grinned and nodded.  
“Always.”

Once takeout came they sat in a mutual silence while they ate their food until Tony said something Peter wasn’t expecting. “Listen, kid, I know that technically you’ve known me for years and have some sort of bond with future me, but from my end, I’ve only known you for like what? A week? I’m not a fan of a feelings talk so if it sounds bad at least I tried. I want to get to know you better, whatever great and amazing Tony you’ve bonded with in the future isn’t me and now you’re stuck with me. A much lamer Tony.” Tony leaned towards Peter. "I want to get to know you Pete." Peter didn’t know that Tony cared so much for him. It made his insides warm and he gave Tony a shy smile.  
“I'd like that Tony."

Throughout the next few hours Tony got to know Peter better and Tony finally realized that he would die for this kid. Both he and Peter hadn't felt this happy in months and they can thank each other for that. Peter wasn't going to fail in fixing the timeline. Peter wanted a better future for Tony. A better future for him. A better future for us.

To Be Continued...


	7. Meeting Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realized his Peter tingle was going off slightly. Confused Peter focused more on it. They were not in danger but someone was watching them. Peter turned his head to the end of the couch and met the eyes of Nick Fury.
> 
> Peter calls aunt May and talks to Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are enjoying this fic, you guys make it worth writing :)

Tony had been released in the early evening but Tony still had to take it easy. Both he and Peter had migrated up to Tony's floor and were now sitting on the couch. “So my plan is that we get Captain Marvel and have her get all the other space superheroes.” Peter said. Peter was holding a notebook and pencil and writing down their plans.  
“That sounds like an idea but what if Captain Marvel doesn’t agree to help us?” Peter shrugs.  
“I guess we’ll have to hope she does help for the fate of the universe.” Tony nodded.  
“Well I messaged Fury and told him to get his one eyed butt over here and that it was important. He told me to go to hell but he’d be here tomorrow.” Peter nodded. “Rhodey is also coming tomorrow by the way. I have some prosthetic legs that might help him walk again.”  
“That’s cool. It will be nice to see Rhodey again… Even though technically Rhodey has never met me besides the airport battle. Man time travel sucks all the inside jokes I had with Rhodey are trash now.” Tony gave a humorous smile in Peter's direction.  
“Peter we also need to talk about another elephant in the room.” Peter threw Tony a confused glance but continued writing in the notebook.  
“About what?” Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“I know of a certain aunt who is expecting a certain 14 year old spiderling  
home tomorrow.” Peter laid his head on the back of the couch.

“Shit-”  
“Language.”  
“I completely forgot about aunt May.” Peter continued. He felt bad about forgetting her but it had been an insane two days.  
“So what are we going to do about that.” Tony asked  
“We have to tell her. What about school Tony? I can’t drop out of it.” Tony shrugged.  
“Let's start with aunt hottie first. Then we can work on school or whatever.” Peter put the notebook down and got up.  
“I need to call May but I don’t have a phone on me. Is it okay if I invite May to the compound and break the news that her nephew is a time traveling spider?” Peter said looking at Tony.  
“Sure kid we've got plenty of room. Happy dropped off your luggage from the hotel that 14 year old Peter and Happy were staying in before the airport battle. He had mentioned you left your phone in there, does that help?” Peter nodded vigorously.  
“That helps a lot. Where is my luggage?” Tony glanced behind himself and made a vague gesture to one of the guest rooms down the hallway.  
“I told him to put them in the guest room closest to my room.” Peter started to speed walk down the hallway shouting a quick thank you before he left. 

Once Peter made it into the guest room his eyes locked onto the bag he knew his phone was in. He walked up to it and unzipped it, he riffled through it for a few seconds before finally finding his old phone. Peter stood up and opened his phone. There were several texts from Ned and May. He quickly dialed May.  
“Peter! How’s the internship going? I texted you but you never replied so I was assuming you were busy.”  
“Hey May, so um something came up and it's really important that I stay here. Tony said that you can stay at the compound while i'm here but I need to stay here.”  
“How long do you need to stay?”  
“I don’t know May. If you come over you might understand the predicament i'm in. Tony has plenty of rooms and food for us both you won’t be a bother.” Peter heard her sigh over the phone and she was silent for a while until eventually she said.  
“I'll be there tomorrow around 11 AM.”  
“Great!” Peter smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow May. I larb you.”  
“You what me?” Crap Peter thought. He and May hadn’t come up with that yet.

“I said I love you. The phones must be breaking up anyways see you tomorrow love you!” Peter quickly hung up and collapsed on the bed. He heard the guest room open.  
“So how’s aunt hottie?” Peter heard Tony say. He repositioned himself so he was sitting on the bed instead of laying on it.  
“She's going to be here at 11 tomorrow. I didn’t say anything about me being from the future because that was an awkward conversation over the phone.” Tony made his way to the bed and sat down.  
“Do you have clothes or do you need to borrow some because I can’t imagine that the spider suit is comfortable for long periods of time.” Peter glanced down at his spider suit and then at his old clothing in the luggage.  
“I don’t think 17 year old me will fit into a 14 year olds clothes.” Tony nodded and got up.  
“I'll go see what I have in my closet. While I'm up, do you want me to get rid of your old clothes?” Petter shook his head.  
“Once the timeline is properly fixed I'm going to de-age to fit the timeline. I’ll still have all my future memories though.” Tony looked at Peter confusedly but left the bags alone. He walked out of the room and Peter could hear Tony mutter something as he left.  
“Time-travel is fucked up.” Peter smiled but couldn’t help but agree.

After a couple of minutes Tony walked back in holding what looked like a sweat shirt and- were those Iron-Man PJ pants? “I brought you some clothes.” Tony said with a shit eating grin. Peter rolled his eyes and took the clothes anyways. Peter examined the clothes which appeared to be an MIT sweatshirt and yep. Definitely Iron Man PJ pants. Peter shrugged and looked up at Tony.  
“Not the most humiliating thing you’ve made me wear. Once you made me wear hello kitty pants and an “I survived my trip to NYC” shirt. This is nothing.” Peter returned Tony's shit eating grin however Tony's grin had turned into a scowl.  
“You’re no fun Parker. I'll be in the living room.” Peter laughed and made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

Peter found Tony on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Tony turned to look at Peter. “Looking good Parker, the Iron Man pants really bring out your eyes.” Peter rolled his eyes and sat next to Tony on the couch. “I figured we could watch a movie. We’ve worked all day on trying to get and locate superheroes. I figured we deserved a break.” Peter was about to argue. “I'll let you pick the movie.” Tony said.  
“Sold.” Peter said. Peter took the remote from Tony and started going through the movies. “Have you ever seen Moana?” Tony shook his head.  
“Well then that’s what we're watching tonight.” Peter said. He hit play and Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulder. Peter subconsciously snuggled into Tony. Tony froze but didn’t pull away, after a while Tony relaxed and pulled Peter closer while they enjoyed the movie.

Peter woke up on the couch on the lap of a very out cold Tony. Tony had his hand tangled in Peter's curls and Peter was laying on his lap. Peter let out content sigh wishing this would last forever. “FRIDAY what time is it?” Peter asked silently.  
“It is exactly 7 AM Mr.Parker.”  
“Thank you FRIDAY.” Peter settled back into Tony's lap enjoying the silence. During the silence Peter realized his Peter tingle was going off slightly. Confused Peter focused more on it. They were not in danger but someone was watching them. Peter turned his head to the end of the couch and met the eyes of Nick Fury. So surprised by Nick Fury's presence Peter let out a startled yelp and if it weren't for Tony's hand on his head he would have been on the ceiling.

Tony was rudely woken up by Peter shifting violently upwards and letting out a yelp. Tony opened his eyes halfway to see Peter on his lap and looking at the corner of the couch. Tony followed Peter's gaze and he met the eye of the soulless man known as Nick Fury. Surprised by the pirates presence he jumped up and Peter rolled off his lap and fell off the couch letting out an oof as he hit the floor. Tony winced when Peter hit the floor. Peter was laying on the floor still staring at Nick Fury and Fury was just staring amused at the pair.

Tony was the first to speak. “Nick, wonderful to see you break into my penthouse as always.” Fury rolled his eye.  
“I said I’d be here. Also, who the hell is the kid.” Peter got to his feet and walked towards Fury with his hand out.  
“Peter Parker, sir.” Fury raised his eyebrow. Fury moved his gaze to Tony, ignoring Peter's hand. Peter awkwardly put his hand down and stepped back.  
“Why the hell do you have a kid, Stark? And how did he get you to go all mushy? Also why the hell am I here? You said it was important.” Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t answer, instead, Tony moved his gaze to Peter who was standing awkwardly by the couch.  
“Pete’s the reason you're here.” Fury gave Tony and Peter an incredulous look.  
“There better be one hell of a good reason.” Peter took a deep breath and ripped it off like a band aid like he did with Tony.  
“I'm from the future. And I know that sounds unbelievable but I can prove it.” Fury leaned back on the couch.  
“Oh? How so?” Fury asked.  
“I know about Captain Marvel and the pager you have to contact her with.” Fury gave Peter a rare look of surprise. “In the future I met Captain Marvel, I was really sad when I officially met her so to cheer me up she told me a secret about you that only she knows.”

Fury sits up on the couch and looks a bit rigid. Peter looked Fury dead in the eye and said. “If your toast is cut diagonally you can’t eat it.” Fury gave a sharp inhale.  
“You must have been really sad if she had to spill one of my darkest secrets.” Fury finally said. Peter looked over to Tony who was dying of laughter.  
“Yeah it was a pretty sad day.” Peter looked back at Fury. “So you believe me?” Fury sighed.  
“Yeah I believe you. But did you have to tell my shameful secret out loud to Stark.” Peter gave Fury a shit eating grin. Tony finally stopped dying of laughter and straightened out his shirt.  
“There’s a threat coming and we need Captain Marvel.” Tony said.  
“How big a threat?” Fury asked.  
“Bigger than anything you could imagine. In my time he whipped out half of the universe with just the snap of his fingers. I'm here to make sure that won’t happen.” Peter said. Fury sighed, got up and walked up to Peter's face.

“I trust you, Parker.” Fury put the pager in Peter's hands and walked off. Fury entered the elevator and pressed a button to go down. Before the elevators closed, Fury spoke. “Good luck. If you need anymore backup you know who to call. Say hi to Carol for me.” And with that the elevator doors closed and Fury was gone.  
“Wow Fury is hella dramatic but that’s the most enthusiasm I've ever seen from him.” Tony said. “Well good job Pete, we're one step closer to kicking the grape's ass. Anyways, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Lets get some food.” Peter smiled.  
“Yeah, I could use some food.” Peter said. Tony nodded.  
“I can attempt to make pancakes.” Tony said and walked off towards the kitchen. Peter followed in suit. 

Once they got into the kitchen Peter sat in one of the chairs and Tony went over to the cupboards to get the pancake mix. One hour later Tony was covered in pancake mix but he had a few stacks of pancakes to show for it. Tony pushed a stack over to Peter. “You eat. I’m going to change, I'll be right back.” Peter started eating. They were surprisingly good. Peter looked at the pager Fury gave him, Fury trusted him. He wasn’t going to mess this up.


	8. Telling May, Ned and MJ, even Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May met the eyes of a much older Peter Parker. May took in a sharp inhale. “Hey Aunt May.”
> 
> Peter talks to May, Ned and MJ about how he's from the future. Tony works on getting the rouge Avengers pardoned.

“Tony, May is going to be here soon.” Peter said, slipping on his Spider-Man mask. Tony walked in now wearing a suit jacket over an ACDC shirt. Tony gave Peter a one over and raised his eyebrow.  
“What's the Spider-Man suit have to do with seeing Aunt May?” Tony said, gesturing to Peter’s suit.  
“I thought it might be easier to kill two birds with one stone. Like I say, the reason why your nephew is here is because I’m from the future and he is vital in stopping bad things from happening in the future. Then when she believes I’m from the future I tell her I’m Spider-Man.” Tony gave Peter an incredulous look.  
“Does May drink?” Peter’s brow furrowed at Tony's question.  
“No, why?”  
“Because after this she’s probably gonna need one.” Peter couldn’t disagree.  
“I’m going to go wait for May outside.” Peter said. Tony nodded and pulled out his phone.  
“Rhodey is going to be here around one by the way.” Peter nodded and made his way to the front entrance to wait for May to arrive.

Just like May had said, she was at the compound by 11 AM on the dot. May Parker stepped out of the taxi with a duffel bag around one shoulder and a suitcase in the other hand. Peter was standing by the entrance. He caught May’s eyes and she walked cautiously over to him.  
“Hello Mrs.Parker. As you know I’m Spider-Man, I’m here to escort you to Tony’s living quarters.” Peter didn’t bother to change his voice as she would figure out his identity today anyways. May gave Peter an odd look.  
“You sound familiar, do I know you?” May questioned. Peter shrugged.  
“The reason why you’re here is mostly because of me and I need Peter to stay here for a while. Once we get to a more private area I promise I will explain everything.” May looked at him suspiciously but then sighed and said.  
“Lead the way Spider-Man.”

Once they got to Tony’s floor Peter led May to a guest room next to Peter’s.  
“Is Peter here?” May asked after she put her bags on the bed. Peter nodded.  
“He is but you won’t be able to see him for a while. Tony and I still need to debrief you on this current debacle.” May nodded. He showed May to the living room and instructed her to sit on the couch. “FRIDAY please ask Tony to meet me in the living room. Tell him May is here.”  
“Right away boss.” May slightly jumped and raised her head to the ceiling.  
“That's Tony Stark’s AI. She runs the whole building, you'll get used to her.” May nodded. A few minutes later Tony waltzed in. May got up and offered her hand to Tony, Tony accepted the hand graciously.  
“Tony it's nice to see you again.” Tony smiled.  
“Always a pleasure Mrs.Parker. So Spidey and I found ourselves in a bit of a predicament a few days ago.” Tony gestured to May to take a seat. Peter took the far end of the couch and Tony remained standing. “The short story is that Spider-Man time-traveled into the past.” May blinked at Tony and then looked at Peter who was sitting rigidly.  
“I have no reason not to believe you, I mean if aliens and Norse gods exist then why not time-travel. But, why does this include Peter?” Tony made a gesture to Peter and Peter stood up and walked over to Tony. He took a deep breath, grabbed his mask and took it off.

May met the eyes of a much older Peter Parker. May took in a sharp inhale. “Hey Aunt May.” Peter said awkwardly. May didn’t respond, her brain was going a million miles per hour trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. Peter wasn’t sure what to say, he made his way next to May and sat down. Peter’s arm brushed up against hers and she flinched. He looked slightly hurt and that seemed to shock May out of her stupor.  
“Oh I’m sorry baby, it's just a lot to take in. I’m not sure what to think. I have a crap ton of questions though.” Peter nodded.  
“I can probably answer them.” Tony left the floor to go prepare for Rhodey while Peter and May talked.

May and Peter talked for a little over two and half hours. May wasn’t thrilled with the predicament but she understood why he needed to stay. “So once the timeline is fixed you go back to being 14 with all your 17 year old memories.” Peter nodded.  
“Yep.”  
“Wow this is overly complicated.” May said, leaning back on the sofa.  
“Yeah, it comes with the territory though.” Gesturing to his Spider-Man costume. May sighed.  
“I think I need a nap.” May said getting up. Peter nodded.  
“I need to go and talk to Tony. And get changed into regular clothes.” Before Peter could walk off into his room May grabbed his hand.  
“Peter I know I can’t promise you to be safe so just know that I love you so much Pete.” Peter smiled and embraced May.  
“One time in the future you and I were eating Tai, I was eating larb and you said that you larb me. It caught on.” May chuckled.  
“That explains the phone call.” Peter smiled and hugged May tighter. “I larb you Peter.”  
“I larb you too May.”

Peter got down to one of the main floors where FRIDAY had told him Rhodey and Tony would be, he only heard the end of the conversation. “And yeah this sucks, this is uh, a bad beat. But it hasn’t changed my mind. Not one thing.” Rhodey said, who was currently on the floor. Tony was silent but offered a hand to Rhodey. Peter felt like he was intruding on a personal conversation and was about to leave the room when a FedEx worker started knocking on the glass.  
“Are you Tony Stank?” Peter started silently cackling.  
“Yes.” Peter heard Rhodey say. “This is- this is Tony Stank, you’re in the right place. Thank you for that! Never dropping that by the way. Table for one Mr.Stank. Please, by the bathroom.” Peter couldn’t help himself and started giggling alerting the two men. Rhodey’s amusement washed off his face and turned into one of confusion and caution.  
“Oh hey kid.” Tony said casually with amusement still written on his face. Rhodey gave Tony a confused glance.  
“You know this kid?” Tony nodded.  
“Pete, why don’t you introduce yourself to platypus while I go get this package.”

Peter walked over to Rhodey and extended a hand to him. “My name is Peter Parker, sir.” Rhodey took Peter’s hand cautiously. Peter smiled.  
“How do you know Tony?” Rhodey asked.  
“It’s complicated.” Peter answered. Rhodey looked at Tony who was talking to the FedEx guy and then at Peter.  
“You’re not his son, right?” Peter's face turned into a full on blush.  
“Uh um uh no. It's not like that.” Peter managed but it didn’t look convincing. Rhodey looked unconvinced. “We're not biologically related.” Peter finally said.

Peter and Rhodey sat in an uncomfortable silence until Tony came back. “Alright so what were we talking about?” Tony said putting an arm around Peter. Rhodey looked at Tony like he had grown two heads.  
“How do you know this kid? And how did he get you all… mushy.” Tony looked at Rhodey and then at Peter.  
“It’s complicated. Long story short he’s from the future.” Peter choked on air while Rhodey just stared at Tony.  
“Tony!” Peter exclaimed. “I thought we were not telling anyone yet!” Tony shrugged.  
“I don’t keep things from my honey bear.” Peter sighed.  
“Wait wait wait. So time-travel is real?” Peter and Tony nodded simultaneously. Rhodey learned back on his feet. “I need to go sort this out through my brain.” Rhodey stumbled out of the room.

“Wait, he actually believes that I’m from the future?” Peter questioned and Tony nodded.  
“Honestly I’ve just desensitized him. He’s been my friend for so long nothing really surprises him anymore.” Tony shrugged. “Okay Spidey want to help me open this package?” Tony said as he shook the box. Peter looked at the package.  
“I think I know what it is.” Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“Really? What is it?”  
“Something important. Let’s go to your desk and open it there.” Tony and Peter made their way to Tony's desk, Tony ripped opened the top of the box and looked inside.

Tony grabbed the letter inside the box and started to read it. While Tony read, Peter reached inside the box and pulled out the flip phone. Finally Peter thought. A way to contact the rouges. After Tony read the letter, he looked at Peter who was holding the flip phone. Tony was about to say something when Tony’s desk phone started ringing.  
“Priority call from secretary Ross. There’s been a breach at the Raft prison.” Tony swiveled towards the phone.  
“Yeah put him through.” Tony said.  
“Tony we have a problem.” Peter heard Ross say.  
“Ah please hold.” Tony said. He could hear Ross start to argue but it was too late, Tony had ended the call. Tony turned to look at Peter.  
“I’ll get to work on getting the Avengers pardoned. And maybe get Ross fired as well because he was a big reason the accords didn't work. Then we can give Capsicle a little call.” Tony said, rising from his chair. Tony was clearly shook by the letter and the looming fact that he’d have to eventually talk to Steve. Peter didn’t know how to help Tony so he did the only thing he thought might help. He sprung up and gave Tony a bone crushing hug. Tony went rigid but Peter didn’t care.  
“It will work out Tony I promise. Everything will be okay.” Peter said. Tony finally relaxed into the hug and hugged Peter back.

Two days later and the rogue Avengers were finally pardoned. Peter didn’t know how it happened but Ross got fired as well. Tony had been up for two days straight without sleeping, fueling himself with nothing but coffee. Peter stepped into the lab that Tony was working in. “Hey Tony, May and I are going to Queens so we can talk to the school about me being absent. I may tell Ned and MJ about being from the future just because they’re really important to me.” Tony nodded.  
“That sounds like a plan, kiddo.” Peter went up to Tony.  
“You should also get some sleep Tony. You haven’t slept in 48 hours.” Tony sighed.  
“I've been up for much longer than this, kid. I’m fine. Besides I need to work on making the accords more agreeable for the team.” Peter shook his head.  
“No, Tony. I wasn’t suggesting you get some sleep. Also you realize I can lock you out of your labs until you sleep.” Tony looked at Peter suspiciously.  
“You know how to do that? I thought only Pepper could do that.” Peter gave Tony a shit eating grin.  
“In the future you give me all of the codes, passwords and complete control over all existing protocols.”  
“All of them?” Tony said worriedly.  
“All of them.” Peter answered. Tony sighed, defeated.  
“Fine I’ll get some sleep as long as you don’t go activating protocols.” Peter gave a very enthusiastic nod.  
“Okay Tony I’m going to leave now. Remember I can always ask FRIDAY if you kept your word. If you don’t I’m locking you out of your lab as punishment.” Peter called out as he left the room. Leaving a very resigned Tony Stark. However there was a slight smile on his face. He didn’t realize how touched he was that Peter cared about him that much.

Peter and May got to queens around the afternoon.  
“Alright baby, I scheduled a meeting with your principal after school so you can go hang out with your friends while I go and talk to Mr. Miorta.” May said as they walked towards the school. Midtown was just getting out, Peter could see so many people in his class that were now so much younger. It was so weird. Eventually he saw Ned and MJ walking out of school together. Ned seemed to be chatting MJ’s ears off while MJ was ignoring him and reading a book about death. Peter’s heart ached remembering that MJ barely knew him now. May gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and walked through the front doors of the school.

Peter took a deep breath and started to make his way towards his friends. He kept his head down so he wouldn’t be recognized by his now younger classmates. When he got to them, they were facing away from him so he poked Neds back. Ned jumped and turned around to see who had purposefully poked his back. As soon as he saw Peter. He broke into a wide grin not really paying attention to Peter’s now older looking face.  
“Peter, oh my god I thought you were dead, you didn’t answer any of my texts man.” Once MJ finally registered who Ned was talking too she whirled around to meet Peter’s gaze. Ned looked over at MJ. “Oh by the way Peter, this is MJ she hangs out at our table now. She’s pretty cool, she reads a lot of books.” Ah, yes, Peter thought. In 2016 MJ started to sit at their table. To them Peter didn’t even know her. Peter held his hand out to her. She didn’t even notice. She was hyper focused on his face.  
“You look like a 17 year old.” MJ finally said cautiously. Ned gave MJ a confused glare but turned his head to look at Peter. Peter let out a nervous laugh when Ned’s face went from confused to surprised.

“You’re right, Peter, did you like, hit puberty when you were gone? Because you don’t look like a 14 year old.” Peter blushed but shook his head.  
“Uh why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Peter said. They chose a quiet alleyway to talk. Peter started to nervously explain.  
“So um I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m-”  
“From the future?” MJ asked. Peter and Ned froze and looked at MJ.  
“Wait how did you know?” Peter finally managed to say. MJ shrugged.  
“I mean it’s kind of obvious.” Ned looked at Peter shocked.  
“Wait so like, you’re actually from the future?!” Ned almost yelled. Peter nodded.  
“I'm also Spider-Man.” Ned stared at Peter for a solid 10 seconds before passing out. With Peter's quick reflexes he managed to catch Ned before he hit the ground. MJ was oddly silent.

“You’re being oddly silent MJ.” Peter commented as he laid Ned on the ground. MJ shrugged, she walked over to Peter and put something in the palm of his hand. It was a necklace, a broken black dahlia necklace that Peter had given MJ in 2023. Peter looked up at MJ so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. MJ’s cool blank expression melted off and turned into one of relief as she crashed into Peter’s arms. “MJ?” Peter asked confused, awkwardly hugging her back. MJ pulled back and sat on the pavement, Peter followed in suit.

“After Beck revealed your identity and you ran away. I went back home to watch the news so I would know if you got arrested or anything. Later in the evening, a wizard by the name of Dr.Strange I think, came to my apartment and told me that he wanted to send me back in time to 2016. He said that you had already been sent back in time as 17 year old. The wizard said that I would be 14 again and that I was supposed to support you? He said I was important to you and without my support you would struggle more with fixing the timeline and moving forward? That was all I remember him saying before he sent me back.” Peter wasn’t sure what to say. He was relieved and confused at the same time. MJ schooched closer to Peter and they sat in silence for a while until Peter finally said.  
“You are important to me. And I’m glad that I have you” MJ blushed.

“Won’t it be weird for a 17 year old to date a 14 year old by the way.” MJ asked. Peter shook his head.  
“Once the timeline is fixed I de-age to a 14 year old.” MJ nodded like she understood.  
“Well Peter, you and I are in this together. If you need me I’m here. Let’s just not tell Ned I’m from the future yet. We don’t need him having an aneurysm.” Peter agreed. Ned finally woke up.  
“Uh what happened?” Ned asked. Then all the memories hit him like a brick. “Oh my god my best friend is from the future and he’s Spider-Man! I have so many questions! Do you lay eggs? What's the future like? Is it bad? Is that why you’re here so you can fix it?” Peter laughed at Ned’s antics but started answering as many questions as he could while MJ sat next to him in silent support. Peter was really lucky to have friends like Ned and MJ.

Back at the compound a very groggy Tony walked out into the kitchen. He had napped for several hours and was finally ready. He pulled the flip phone out of his pocket and hit dial. "Hey Steve, you know who I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter :) :)


	9. Seeing The Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you want us here Tony?” Natasha asked.  
> “There’s a threat coming.” Tony addressed the group. “It’s a big one and we need to be prepared.” The rogues looked suspicious.  
> “How do you know that there’s a threat coming.” Sam challenged.  
> “Because Spider-Man is from the future. He knows what's coming and from what he's told me it’s worse than we could ever imagine.”

Peter and May got back to the compound around 5 in the evening. May had gotten Peter out of school for at least a month pretending that he had a broken leg from an incident and he needed a few more weeks of recovery. The school still required him to do homework so they would send him all his homework through email. For Peter this was the best case scenario. Even though they wanted him to do homework about topics he’s already learned about, at least he didn’t have to show his face to any of the teachers.

They found Tony sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular. Peter knew something had changed, Peter glanced at May who just nodded and went to go to her room. Peter cautiously made his way to Tony and sat down. “Steve and the other rogues are going to be here tomorrow.” Peter nodded understandably. “I know it’s irrational but I’m afraid to see Steve. At least Barnes is somewhere in Wakanda and I don’t have to see him yet. It’s not all water under the bridge but we have to get along which sucks.” Peter just nodded.  
“This isn't going to be easy Tony, we're in the endgame now.” Peter said looking over at Tony. “But if we work together we’ll win. The first time Thanos came we lost because the avengers were gone. The second time we won, but it didn’t feel that way. We lost so much. That’s why I’m here now Tony, so the world doesn’t face loss that big. I need a team, not a group of people that don’t work well together. You know Barnes had no control over what happened that night. If you need to blame it on anyone, blame it on Hydra. Yes Steve didn’t make the right choices in Siberia but you need to put that behind you and move forward or you’ll always be stuck in the past.” Tony let out a shaky breath and nodded.  
“You’re pretty good at speeches kid.” Tony said. “I think it’s time to start preparing your plan. Let's head down to the lab.”

Peter and Tony walked into the lab. Tony pulled up the holographic blueprints for the time-machine and stared at them.  
“Do you think this will really work?” Tony asked. Peter walked over to Tony and looked at them.  
“They look identical Tony. They’ll work.” Tony smiled at Peter. Tony glanced down to Peter’s hand which was holding the pager.  
“You think it’s time to call Mrs. Marvel?” Peter nodded.  
“We need to give her as much time as we can so she can get the other heroes from space.” Tony nodded.  
“Alright then activate it, put it on the charger and lets start working on the time-machine.” Peter took a deep breath and activated it.

They spent the next two hours working on the time-machine in one of the airplane hangers in the compound. They had gotten a good chunk of it done when they heard loud, determined footsteps coming down the hall. Peter raised his head to where the noise was coming from only to see the one, the only Captain Marvel walking furiously towards them. She raised her fists up which started glowing dangerously. In a panic Peter dropped his tool and raised his hands up. When the tool clattered to the ground Tony raised his head up and saw the predicament. Like Peter, he also put his hands up in surrender. “Where is Fury.” Carol demanded.  
“He gave us the pager Mrs. Captain Marvel.” Peter stuttered out. Carol gave Peter a curious look.  
“Why would he give you two the pager?” Carol challenged.  
“Uh maybe because Nick gave us the pager because there’s a big threat coming to Earth and said threat can wipe out half of existence.” Tony barked back. “Also he’s from the future ask him.” Tony said, gesturing to Peter.

Peter's eyes went wide. Carol turned to Peter. “From the future?” Carol asked. “Prove it.”  
“Uh I met you once in the future. One of the things that you said to me is that you had a friend named Talos who could shape shift and a cat named Goose which was actually an alien?” Carol stared at Peter but put her fists down and they stopped glowing. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Peter and Tony both put their hands down.  
“So a big threat you say?” Carol asked, looking at Peter. Peter nodded.  
“I really need you to help us.” Carol extended a hand towards Peter and Peter shook it.  
“I’m Happy to help. If Fury trusts you then so do I. Carol Danvers.”  
“Peter Parker.”

“So you’re a spider human?” Carol asked. She had just been debriefed and was now asking about Peter’s powers.  
“Um I guess?” Peter answered awkwardly.  
“What kind of powers do you have?”  
“My senses have been dialed up, I'm super strong, I can climb walls and I have this sort of sixth sense that senses danger.”  
“Like a spidey sense?” Peter grinned.  
“Yes, exactly like a spidey sense!” Peter’s now dubbed spidey sense went off and just managed to dodge an empty can that flew by his head. Peter turned around to see Tony feigning a look of innocence.  
“What? I just wanted to see if your spidery sense was working.” Peter sighed while Tony and Carol grinned.

Peter gave Carol a small sheet of paper that was in his back pocket. “This has all the names and possible locations of people that we need who are in space.” Peter said handing it to Carol. Carol took it and read it over carefully.  
“I’ve got this.” Carol said. “Give a week tops. I already know where most of these people are.” Peter nodded.  
“Good luck Mrs. Carol.” Peter said.  
“You too you guys.” Carol said. Peter and Tony nodded. Carol walked out one of the exits that led outside and flew off.  
“Wow you don’t see flying glowing women everyday.” Tony said. “Anyways we’ve got work to do.” Peter followed Tony inside so they could work on the time-machine.

It was around 12 when they had finally finished the base of the machine. Both of them were exhausted from the day so they went up to Tony’s private floor and crashed on the couch. Neither one of them could make it to their own rooms so they just decided to sleep on the couch. Peter curled up into Tony and Tony combed his hand through Peter’s curls. “Goodnight kid.” Tony mumbled  
“Goodnight T’ny, love you” Peter mumbled back, clearly too tired to realize what he said. Tony sucked in a breath. After a minute Tony pressed a kiss into Peter's hairline.  
“I love you too Pete.” Tony said and fell asleep with Peter in his arms. FRIDAY won’t deny that she took a photo of the pair and sent it to May.

Peter woke to the smell of pancakes. He was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. Peter got up and headed towards the kitchen, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Tony spotted him stumbling into the kitchen. “Morning Pete.” Tony said energetically. Peter mumbled out a morning but he was still groggy from waking up. Even though he was still half asleep Peter could tell Tony was just a bubble of nervous energy. Why would that be though? Ah, yes, the rogues are coming here today. Tony grabbed a juice box from the fridge and slid it over to Peter. Peter accepted it gratefully and started sipping on it while Tony finished flipping pancakes.

When Tony was finished Peter was fully awake. Tony gave Peter a stack of pancakes and put one aside for May when she woke up while he took the other stack and sat next to Peter on the high chairs. “When are the rogues coming?” Peter asked through a mouthful of food.  
“Don’t talk with food in your mouth kid and I don’t know.” Tony said with a mouthful of food.  
“You’re being a hypocrite Tony and is that why you’re so nervous?” Peter asked. Tony shrugged.  
“I can’t help it.” Tony said honestly. Peter reached over a patted Tony on the shoulder.  
“It’ll be fine. Also, do you want me to introduce myself as Peter Parker or as Spider-Man?”  
“Spider-Man. We want the conversation to be about the big angry grape, not the fact I took a 14 year old to a fight between a bunch of enhanced individuals. You can reveal your identity later.” Peter nodded. “After this do you want to work on the time-machine? You’d have to wear your spider costume though because we don’t know when they’re coming.”  
“Okay.” Peter said yet again with a mouthful of food.

They had been working on the machine for about an hour when FRIDAY alerted them that the rogues were waiting in the common room for them.  
“Vision is also there.” Tony said as they were walking to the common room. “He’s not allowed on my floor so that’s why you haven’t seen him.” When they entered the room Peter saw the faces of the rogues turn to them. Nat was now sporting blonde hair, Sam looked the same, Wanda looked tired and Steve looked cautious. Vision was also there but was sitting in the corner trying to avoid getting included in whatever was happening. Both groups stared at each other for a solid minute, neither one knowing what to say. Steve finally broke the silence.  
“Hey Tony.” Steve said looking at Tony. Steve’s gaze then moved to Peter. “Hello Spider-Man, I hope you’re doing better.” Peter realized Steve was referencing when Peter lost his shit at the airport battle and threw a jet bridge at him.  
“I’m doing better.” Peter replied.

“Why do you want us here Tony?” Natasha asked.  
“There’s a threat coming.” Tony addressed the group. “It’s a big one and we need to be prepared.” The rogues looked suspicious.  
“How do you know that there’s a threat coming.” Sam challenged.  
“Because Spider-Man is from the future. He knows what's coming and from what he's told me it’s worse than we could ever imagine.”  
“Really Tony? You made us come all the way here for a prank? I can’t believe you sometimes.” Sam said.

“Wanda can read my mind.” Peter cut in. Tony looked at Peter with surprise.  
“Are you sure kid?” Peter nodded determinedly.  
“If this is the only way I can convince them then I’ll do it.” Peter said looking at Wanda. Wanda looked nervous but got up and walked over to Peter and pressed her fingers against his temples.

It felt like it did when Dr. Strange read his memories except less foggy. He watched himself fight with Tony in space, kicking Thanos while jumping through portals, himself turning into dust when they lost, fighting Thanos five years later, Tony dying, Beck, it all whizzed passed him in seconds but it felt like years went by. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of bad memories Peter pulled back from Wanda and nearly fell, only to have Tony catch him. Wanda stumbled back as well, she was staring at Peter like he was a piece of very damaged glass, that if you moved it the wrong way it would shatter.  
“He’s telling the truth.” Wanda said in heavy gasps. Peter, who was still being held up by Tony, looked at Wanda.  
“I’m sorry you had to see those things Wanda.” Peter said, finally managing to stand up on his own.  
“What did you see?” Natasha asked.  
“I saw so many bad things. But they’re right about the threat being bigger than anything we imagined.” Wanda answered, attention still being Peter.  
“You’ve been through so much and you’re so young.” Wanda said towards Peter.

Everyone's attention was now on Peter. Peter stood there awkwardly. “How old are you exactly?” Steve said nervously. Peter looked at Tony who just gave an unhelpful shrug. “17.” He mumbled hoping no one heard him. But curse the Norse gods and Captain America's enhanced hearing.  
“17?!” Steve nearly shouted.  
“Listen before you go blaming Tony for bringing a kid into the fight, understand that I was Spider-Man before Tony even met me and he only recruited me because he needed help. In fact, without Tony I wouldn’t have the protection I do now. I’d still be swinging with sweatpants as my only form of protection if it weren't for Tony.” The rogues had no reasonable argument for that so they dropped it. Now realizing that there was no reason to hide his face Peter took his mask off.  
“How did you change your suit in the airport battle?” Steve asked.  
“When I traveled back in time I stayed my current age and kept what I was wearing.” Steve nodded.

“So wait, if you hadn’t time-traveled you would have been 14 at the time of the airport battle?” Natasha questioned.  
“Yeah.” Peter replied. They sat in a long uncomfortable silence. A while ago, Vision had moved closer to the group and decided to finally add to the conversation.  
“How do you plan to fight this big threat?”  
“I have a plan, I’m not ready to share it yet but once we get everyone then I can go over it.” Peter said. “Speaking of which, Vision, what's on your forehead is an infinity stone. For my plan to work I'm going to need that stone.” Vision gently brushed his fingers against the stone.  
“And how do you plan on removing it?” Sam asked.  
“The princess of Wakanda could probably remove it. She has all the tech and brains to do that.” Peter said.  
“From what I can tell, Wakanda is a third world country is it not? How could they have the materials to help us?” Vision inquired.

“They’re actually a very technologically advanced city. They’ve been hiding it but they’re probably the best people to help you Vision.” Steve said.  
“Okay here’s the plan right now. Vision, Steve and Natasha go to Wakanda to get the stone removed safely from Vision. The rest of you stand by while Tony and I work on the time-machine.” Peter said. “If we want to win then we have to work as a team.”

Vision, Steve and Natasha left for Wakanda in the early evening while the other Avengers made themselves at home on their private floor. Tony worked on the time-machine while Peter worked on the suits. “Tony in order to be able to travel back in time we need pym particles.” Peter spoke up.  
“Hank Pym hates Starks, there's no way he’ll help us.”  
“We have to try, In this timeline Hank Pym and Hope Van-Dyne aren't on the run like last time because the rouges got pardoned which extended to Scott Lang so he’s not on house arrest. If Hank won’t help us then we try to create it ourselves.” Peter said. Tony sighed.  
“We’ll go over to his house tomorrow.” Tony finally said. Peter smiled. “For now work on the suits.”

The next morning Peter and Tony were flying in one of Tony’s jets over to Hank Pym’s house which was in San Francisco. “How are we going to convince Hank to work with us?” Tony asked.  
“We tell him about Thanos and tell him I’m from the future?” Peter asked. Tony sighed.  
“There's no way Hank will believe you’re from the future.” Tony exclaimed.  
“Oh I know. That’s why I brought footage of the future to show to Hank.” Peter waved his phone in Tony's face. Tony smiled at Peter.  
“Smart idea kid.”

Peter and Tony walked up to the front door of Hank Pym's house; they just stared at it for a while. “Who's going to knock?” Peter asked. Tony backed up a few inches.  
“Well it was your idea to come here so you get the honors.” Tony replied snarkily. Peter sighed but knocked the door anyways. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened. Hank made eye contact with Peter first not even registering Tony’s existence.  
“What do you want, kid?” Hank asked hotly.  
“Sir, my name is Peter Parker and we really need your help. It's really important.”  
“We?” Hank asked. Peter sidestepped to reveal Tony Stark leaning on the railing of the porch. The minute Hank’s eyes landed on Tony’s Hank attempted to slam the door. Peter quickly held the door open by putting his palm on the front of the door and pushing back whenever Hank tried to close it.  
“Please Mr. Pym let us explain, we really need you.”  
Hank stared suspiciously at the two, gave a resigned sigh and opened the door all the way so they could come in. “You’ve got five minutes.” Hank said.  
“Right.” Peter said as soon as he entered the house. “Where should I begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Getting Help From Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about you tell me why you’re here?” Hank said.  
> “Right.” said Peter awkwardly. “There's a threat coming that can and will wipe out half of existence if we don’t stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated recently it's been a weird week. We rescued a week old squirrel and that's been a lot of work. I'll try and update again soon but I make no promises.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Only 5 more chapters!

“How about you tell me why you’re here?” Hank said.  
“Right.” said Peter awkwardly. “There's a threat coming that can and will wipe out half of existence if we don’t stop it.”  
“Okay, so stop it, I don’t know what this has to do with me.” Hank said cooly.  
“Pym, you don’t understand how big this threat is.” Tony butt in.  
“Well your kid isn't doing well on the explaining part.” Hank said annoyed. Peter sighed.  
“It’s harder to explain than you think.” Peter said a bit aggravated now.  
“Really? Well that's understandable.” Hank said sarcastically.  
“Well why don’t you try and tell someone that you’re Spider-Man and from the future.” Peter finally said in a dry voice.

“I’m sorry what?” Hank said incredulously.  
“I think you heard the kid the first time Pym.” Tony said annoyed.  
“If you think I’m going to sit here and take this kind of crap from this kid and you Stark you have another thing com-”  
“EDITH, pull up the footage from The Avengers Compound battle against Thanos in 2023.” Peter interrupted  
“Right away boss.” Peter placed his new Stark phone down on the table and EDITH projected holographic footage of what appears to be someone fighting a crap ton of aliens of aliens while holding a glove with a bunch of glowing rocks on it.  
**“I got this, I got this.” Peter said as he was trying to fight off the hoard of aliens.**  
“Is that you?” Hank asked. Peter nodded.  
**“Okay I don’t got this. Help somebody help!” Peter cried as he was being overrun by aliens.  
“Hey Queens, heads up.” Steve’s voice could be heard over the comms. A hammer flew by. Peter seemed to notice this and shoot a web towards it. **  
“Is that Thor’s magic hammer or something?” Hank questioned. Yet again Peter nodded.  
**Peter was now flying across the battlefield while holding the glove. Giant blue beams were hitting the Earth’s surface and destroying everything. One of the beams nearly hit Peter, instead it cut through the web attached to the hammer. He nearly hit the ground but instead Pepper caught him.**  
“Who’s in the armor?” Tony asked.  
“Miss. Potts.” Peter answered. Hank raised an eyebrow towards Tony.  
“You haven’t seen this?” Hank said. Tony shook his head.  
“No.”

**“Hang on, I got you kid.” Pepper said. She flung him up and let go. Peter flipped into the air and a girl with brown hair reached out and caught him, she was also riding a pegasus.**  
“Wait wait wait, Is that a horse with fuckin wings?” Hank nearly yelled. Peter shrugged.  
“There’s crazier things out there.”  
“What things?!” Hank asked incredulously.  
“Shhhhh.” Tony said while receiving a glare from Hank.  
**“Hey nice to meet you I’m- oooOOOH MY GOD!” Peter exclaimed as the pegasus went into a low dive. Suddenly they got hit by a beam which sent them flying towards the ground. Halfway to the ground Peter managed to catch the glove which had flown out of his hands. Peter hit the ground and immediately started running. A beam hit close to him which sent a shock wave they sent him backwards onto the ground. Beams kept hitting close to Peter surrounding him so he couldn’t move.**  
Both Hank and Tony didn’t know what to say so they continued to watch with anticipation.  
**Surprisingly the beams stopped hitting and there was a brief moment of silence as everyone looked up to see the beams start shooting at the sky.**  
“What are they shooting at?” Tony asked.  
“You’ll see.” Peter huffed.

 **An orange fireball smashed through the ginormous battleship in the sky. The fireball turns out to not be a fireball at all but Captain Marvel.**  
“Is that Danvers?” Tony asked. Peter nodded.  
“Who?” Hank questioned.  
“A superhero.” Peter responded.  
**Captain Marvel crashed through the middle of the ship making it crash into the water.**  
“Impressive.” Tony said with raised eyebrows.  
**Captain Marvel landed in front of Peter who was currently laying on the ground clutching the glove like his life depends on it.  
“Hi I’m, Peter Parker.” He said awkwardly. Captain Marvel gives Peter a friendly smile.  
“Hey Peter Parker. You got something for me?” Peter painfully gets up and looks over to the army already charging at them.  
“I don’t know how you’re gonna get through all of that.” Peter said breathlessly, handing the glove over to her. Scarlet Witch lands next to Danvers.  
“Don’t worry.” Scarlet says.  
“She's got help.” Okoye finishes. Peter watches as a bunch of other females join Captain Marvel and start walking towards the fight. Hope also appears in the group growing to full size and walking with them. **  
“EDITH pause.” Peter instructed. EDITH obeyed silently. The frame was of Hope facing away from Peter but still unmistakably Hope. Hank was analyzing the fram trying to find some reason to call this all a lie.  
“That suit isn’t even functional yet, in fact, Hope is working on it right now  
downstairs.” Hank said breathlessly.

“So you believe us?” Peter asked hopefully. Hank sighed irritably.  
“Yes I believe you. But what do you need from me?” Hank questioned.  
“Pym Particles.” Tony said. Hank looked at them both incredulously.  
“Why the hell do you need them?” Hank challenged.  
“Well they’re incredibly useful to time-travel.” Tony said dryly.  
“Is that how you got here? With Pym Particles?” Hank asked looking at Peter. Peter shook his head.  
“Not with the particles, It’s a long story.”  
“I’m not too keen on Stark and everyone else knowing how to make Pym Particles.” Hank said, stepping towards Peter.  
“Then don’t.” Tony butted in. Hank turned to look at Tony. “Come to the compound. We will give you your own private lab and all the materials you need. But we need you, this is life or death.” Tony said looking Hank dead in the eye.

“Fine.” Hank says. Peter and Tony both released a breath of relief.  
“Thank you Mr. Pym.” Peter says gratefully.  
“I trust you’ll hold up your end of the deal Stark.” Hank said, shaking Tony’s hand. Tony nodded seriously. “I’ll be there in two days. I’m bringing my daughter too by the way.”  
“I wouldn’t expect any less.” Tony said.  
“By the way is there any way you could also get Scott Lang to come? He’s also very important.” Peter cut in awkwardly.  
“Yeah whatever, I’ll bring him too. Now get the hell out of my house.”

“That went rather well don’t you think?” Tony said once they got on the jet. Peter nodded.  
“Yeah I really think it did.” Peter said, giving Tony a small smile.  
“The other Avengers messaged me, we’ve made alliances with Wakanda and Princess Suri is working on removing the stone safely from Vision.” Tony said.  
“That’s awesome! This has been a productive day.” Peter said leaning back in his seat. Tony nodded silently. “Oh! Tony I totally forgot to mention something supper important!” Peter exclaimed, jolting up from his seat.  
“What is it?” Tony asked, alarmed.  
“MJ is also from the future.” Peter said.  
“Who?” Tony asked, giving Peter a confused stare.

“MJ is one of my friends, or girlfriend? It’s complicated at the moment. But Dr. Strange sent her back in time also for some reason, I forgot the reason.” Peter stammered awkwardly.  
“Wow." Tony said leaning back in his chair. "Is she also 17 like you?” Tony questioned.  
“No, well, yes and no. Yes she’s my age but she’s in her 14 year old body.” Peter responded.  
“Wow. That’s a lot to process.” Tony stated. Peter nodded. They sat in a quiet silence for about 15 minutes until Tony finally said.  
“So girlfriend, huh.” Tony said while wiggling his eyebrows. Peter’s face erupted into a full on blush.  
“Um uh yeah, technically speaking.” Peter stammered out. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter into a sided hug.  
“I’m just teasing kid. But good for you.” Peter smiled and leaned into Tony.  
“Do you think we’ll be able to stop Thanos?” Peter said quietly. Tony hummed.  
“I hope so, kid.”

“Wake up Pete we're home.” Tony said. Peter blinked back the blurriness in his eyes and removed himself from Tony’s side.  
“I didn’t even know I fell asleep.” Peter grumbled. Tony patted Peter on the back and got up. When they made it into the compound Peter followed Tony to the communal floor where the other Avengers were. “Why are we going to the Avenger’s floor?” Peter asked.  
“We're having dinner with the ones that are still here. Which is Wanda and Sam. Trying to do some sort of bonding with them.” Tony responded. Peter didn’t even realize the time was so late.

When they got to the floor Peters nose was hit with the sweet smell of Pizza. He looked over to where the table was to see 5 unopened boxes of pizza with Sam and Wanda sitting across from each other on their phones. Wanda was the first to notice the pair walk in.  
“Hello you two.” Wanda said warmly. Sam looked up from his phone.  
“Finally we can eat.” Sam said. Peter and Tony made their way to the table. Peter sat next to Wanda while Tony sat next to Sam.  
“We got cheese and pepperoni. There weren't a lot of options at the take out place.” Wanda said.  
“Thank you.” Peter said gratefully, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.  
“No problem.” Wanda said kindly.

Dinner with the two Avengers wasn’t as bad as he thought. There wasn’t a lot of conversation, it was still pretty awkward but they seemed to be nice. They ate in a mutual silence for most of the time. Peter was now sitting on the couch in the communal room watching TV with Wanda sitting next to him. “I can feel your anxiety from here.” Wanda said. Peter looked over at Wanda.  
“Sorry.” Peter said quietly.  
“You shouldn’t apologize, I’m just worried about you.” She said softly.  
“I’m afraid that we’ll lose and all this working and planning would be for nothing.” Peter said honestly. Wanda silently nodded.

“My brother Pietro was a kind, determined person and he never gave up.” Wanda looked over to Peter and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You remind me a lot of him. So I’m confident that all this work you’ve been doing will pay off and if it doesn’t, which is unlikely. We’re all here for you.” Peter smiled. “Now, I’m going to bed and you should too, little Spider.” Peter huffed at the name but smiled.  
“Thank you Wanda.” Peter said earnestly. Wanda patted Peter on the back and got up.  
“By the way, Tony cares a lot about you. I saw in your memories that you thought Tony didn’t love you. He does love you a lot, even in this timeline. You two are like father and son.” Wanda smiled and walked off leaving Peter speechless.

“Hey kid.” Tony greeted Peter as he walked into Tony’s floor. Tony was suddenly enveloped into a bone crushing hug.  
“What’s the matter kid?” Tony wheezed, trying to reciprocate the hug. Peter mumbled something unintelligible. “What did you say? My old man ears couldn’t understand you.” Tony said dryly.  
“I love you dad.” Peter said so quietly Tony almost missed it. Tony’s lungs were emptied of all air but Tony didn’t need to contemplate how to react. Tony hugged Peter tighter and kissed him on the head.  
“I love you too kid.”


	11. Going Over The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanos killed 50% of all people in 2018. 5 years later everyone came back but the losses were too great and that's why I’m here. Here’s my plan, we want to stop Thanos before he causes permanent damage to the universe. In 2023 Tony Stark and what was left of the superheroes time-traveled to different years in the past to collect the 6 infinity stones so they could use them to bring back the ones that got blipped. I want to do the same except we use the stones to snap Thanos out of existence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :))

It was early in the morning, Peter and Tony had just eaten breakfast and were now watching The Lion King when FRIDAY interrupted. “Boss something has entered the upper atmosphere.” FRIDAY states. Peter gave Tony a look of worry, Tony returned Peter’s look with his own anxious one.  
“What is it?” Tony finally asked.  
“It appears to be a small spacecraft boss. At the rate the spacecraft is entering it should be here in approximately 5 minutes.” FRIDAY replied. Tony and Peter both jolted up from the couch.  
“Do you think it could be Thanos?” Tony said anxiously. Peter shook his head.  
“Subtlety isn’t the word you would use to describe Thanos.” Peter said. “The first time he came to Earth he arrived in a spacecraft the size of the empire state building.”  
“So we have no idea if these are good or bad guys?.” Tony said, giving Peter an awkward glance.  
“No we don’t.” Peter answered blankly. “What should we do, regarding this spacecraft?” Peter asked, making a gesture towards the sky.  
“Uhhhhh, suit up as fast as you can and meet me outside.” Tony said. Peter nodded and bolted to his room to get in his suit.

Peter got into his suit in record time and was now running down the hallway. “FRIDAY do me a favor and open a window in the living room please.” Peter said.  
“Right away Peter.” FRIDAY complied. When Peter finally entered the living room he saw the window opening, he made a beeline towards the window and did a swan dive out of it. Before he hit the ground he corrected his trajectory and landed on his feet.  
“What took you so long.” Tony said in his full Iron-Man getup. Peter walked over to Tony.  
“You try getting dressed into spandex in less than two minutes.” Peter barked back.  
“Nah, spandex isn’t really my style.” Tony returned.

“So, where exactly should the small aircraft be entering.” Peter asked. Tony turned and pointed towards an open field nearby the compound.  
“FRIDAY estimated that that will be they’re landing spot but it’s not guaranteed.” Tony said.  
“How much time do we have left?” Peter said.  
“Not that much.” Tony replied.  
2 minutes later, Peter and Tony could hear the spacecraft getting closer.  
“I’ve got eyes on it.” Peter said.  
“Same here kid.” Tony replied.

The spacecraft landed around the area that FRIDAY had estimated, the craft was decently sized but thimble sized compared to the other spacecrafts Peter has seen. Tony and Peter started to advance with caution towards the craft. Tony held up a repulsor and Peter remained on guard. The craft door lowered, and a guy stood in the entrance. Peter squinted his eyes, he knew this man, but how? Peter's spider eyes widened in realization. “Mr. Clean!” Peter said excitedly. Tony lowered his hand in confusion and Drax looked at Peter with offence.  
“Who? You know this blue dude?” Tony said incredulously. Peter nodded happily.  
“Yeah! His name isn’t actually Mr. Clean though, I forgot his name, but on Titan in 2018 you called him Mr. Clean and to be fair he does look like Mr. Clean so it stuck with me.” Peter rambled.

“So he’s a good guy?” Tony asked, making a gesture to a confused Drax. Peter nodded.  
“Drax! I told you not to open the door!” Peter was assuming that this woman shouting at Drax was the alleged Gamora.  
“The glowing lady said that these people wouldn’t hurt us and what harm can a tiny metal man and an even tinier person do?” Drax shouted. Gamora rolled her eyes.  
“Hey! Did the dum dum really open the door?” A familiar voice said. Rocket appeared by Gamora looking unimpressed. They started to bicker about doors and other things, completely ignoring Tony and Peter’s existence.

“Uh hi hello.” Peter said, trying to get their attention. Peter spent three minutes trying to politely get their attention, at one point Quill joined too, holding a baby groot in a pot. Tony finally had enough and shot a repulsor into the sky effectively getting their attention.  
“As far as first impressions go, that was pretty lousy.” Tony said.  
“You must be the Guardians.” Peter butt in.  
“You must be the time travel spider the glowing lady talked about.” Quill said.  
“How much are you informed on?” Tony said.  
“She told us everything she knew apparently.” Rocket shrugged.  
“You, tiny one.” Drax said looking at Peter. “Did you really fight Thanos?” Peter shrugged but nodded.  
“How bout we take this inside?” Tony said.

They had seated the guardians on a couch in the communal area, Sam and Wanda were out doing something so it was quiet. Peter realized that the lady with the antennae wasn’t there, he then remembered that at Tony’s funeral Rocket had mentioned that bug-lady had joined later in the future. “Trying to fight Thanos is suicide, you’ll never win.” Gamora said after Peter finished explaining the point of them being on Earth.  
“We’ve won before.” Peter reasoned.  
“Then why are you here now if you won?” Quill asked.  
“The losses were too great.” Peter answered.  
“Why do you need us then?” Rocket questioned.  
“Because in the future, 5 years after Thanos snapped. Tony figured out time-travel to get the stones, they managed to bring everyone back but nothing was ever the same again. My plan is similar but I need your help for the plan to work.” Peter finished.

“I say we help the tiny spider.” Drax said. The other guardians sighed but didn’t argue.  
“We will help you, Thanos thinks he's helping the universe by snapping half of it out of existence. He won’t win.” Gamora said. Peter smiled through his mask and held out a hand. Gamora eyed his hand suspiciously but took it anyways.  
“Thank you.” Peter said gratefully.  
“Right.” Tony said, clapping his hands. “There's open guest rooms down the hallway, if the racoon wants a pet bed I can provide that too.”  
“Who's a racoon?” Rocket asked. Tony sighed and walked out of the room.  
“May I ask if you know where Captain Marvel is?”  
“The glowing lady? She said that she was going to a place called Asgard or something to look for someone.” Quill said.  
“Ah, that makes sense.” Peter said. “Anyways make yourselves at home.”

“So the guardians are settling in. We almost have everyone for the plan which is awesome.” Peter said as he walked onto Tony’s floor.  
“That’s great, I’ve informed the other Avengers about their new roommates. The Avengers in Wakanda are on their way back. They got the stone out but Vision no longer has his powers and stuff.” Peter nodded.  
“That’s fine, he was never really part of my plan. I just needed the stone.” Peter said. Tony nodded understandingly.  
“Captain Marvel is currently trying to find Thor, so I don’t know how long that will take. Hank, Hope and Scott should be here tomorrow. Once everyone is here I can go over my plan.” Tony nodded.  
“How long do you think it will take to find Thor?” Tony asked. 

Outside the window a giant beam of rainbow hit the ground. Peter, not knowing what it was, hit the deck out of surprise. Tony realizing what it was only stumbled back a bit. “It’s okay kid, it’s just the god of thunder.”  
“That is a very dramatic entrance.” Peter said, picking himself up off the floor.  
“He also has no regard for lawn maintenance.” Tony sighed. “Come on let's go see him.”  
Peter and Tony walked outside, in the distance Peter could see Carol Danvers talking to Thor. Carol made eye contact with Peter and she gave him a friendly smile.  
“Hey Peter.” Carol said.  
“Ah, if it isn’t the man of iron and, I’m assuming you are the man of spiders, yes?” Thor said pointing his hammer at Peter. Peter nodded his head shyly.  
“Good to see you point break. Doing good?” Tony said, slinging an arm around Peter.  
“Ah I’ve been doing as well as one can be.” Thor smiled. “Lady Marvel has told me of the battles the man of spiders has been in. I’ll gladly help in any way possible.”  
“Thank you Mr. Thor.” Peter said.  
“The last group of heroes should be here tomorrow. Then the kid will go over his plan to stop the giant purple meanie.”  
“What kid?” Thor asked confused.  
“Spider-Man.” Tony clarified.  
“Wait, so is the man of spiders the man of spiders or the child of spiders?” Thor asked.

“Technically the child of spiders.” Carol butt in, grinning.  
“Really Mrs. Danvers?” Carol and Tony chuckled while Thor was still confused.  
“He is a child?” Thor questioned. Peter took off his mask.  
“I’m seventeen.” Peter said. Thor looked at Peter’s face closely and then to Tony’s face.  
“Are you son of Stark?” Peter’s face went red, he started to sputter in denial but Tony interrupted him.  
“Not biologically, but to answer your question Thor, yes.” Thor’s face broke into a grin and Peter couldn’t help but hide his smile and leaned into Tony more.  
“Good for you Stark. Anyways, shall we go inside? Also, do you have this midgardian snack called a pop tart? I’ve grown quite fond of them.” Tony chuckled and started to walk in the direction of the compound.  
“Yeah we have plenty of pop tarts.”

Peter woke up the next morning to someone hitting him in the face with a pillow. “Wake up kid.” an unfamiliar voice said. Peter opened his eyes to meet Clint Barton's. Peter sat up and realized he was on the communal room’s couch. He must have passed out last night while talking to the other superheroes on this floor.  
“Mr. Barton?” Clint smiled.  
“So you know my name, cool. Nat called me and said I might be some help with this whole Thanos business, and call me Clint. Mr. Barton makes me feel ancient.” Peter smiled.  
“Actually, you probably would be some help.” Peter said. Clint grinned.  
“Glad to hear that kid. Anyways everyone's waiting for you at the airport hanger.”  
“Everyone?” Peter asked.  
“Everyone is what Tony said.” Clint responded.  
“Oh wow, uh let's go then.” Peter said getting up.

Peter and Clint decided to race to the hangar. Peter won much to Clint's dismay. Tony was waiting for them by the front. “Took you long enough, come on we don’t have all day. Everyone is waiting for you.” Peter and Clint followed Tony inside, Peter immediately saw all the powerful people he had gathered: Captain Marvel, The Avengers, The Guardians, Ant-Man and the Wasp and Hank Pym. It finally hit Peter that this was actually happening. “Uh hey everyone.” Peter said timidly. Tony slung his arm around Peter in silent comfort. “So you all know why you’re here and I created a plan to stop Thanos from ever happening.”

“Thanos killed 50% of all people in 2018. 5 years later everyone came back but the losses were too great and that's why I’m here. Here’s my plan, we want to stop Thanos before he causes permanent damage to the universe. In 2023 Tony Stark and what was left of the superheroes time-traveled to different years in the past to collect the 6 infinity stones so they could use them to bring back the ones that got blipped. I want to do the same except we use the stones to snap Thanos out of existence. We already have 2 of the stones at this time. The mind stone and the time stone.” Peter stated.  
“How do we have the time stone?” Carol asked.  
“There is this wizard who brought me back in time to correct the timeline, he also has the time stone.” Peter answered.  
“And how can you be so sure he’ll give it to you.” Rocket asked.

“Well I did send him back in time so it’s obvious I’m going to give it to him.” Strange’s voice cut in. The heroes looked around in confusion trying to find who spoke. Peter looked up to the ceiling to find Dr. Strange floating down with a lot of dramatic flair.  
“Dr. Strange?” Peter asked.  
“Hello Peter.” Dr. Strange said landing on the ground silently.  
“Hi uh what are you doing here?” Peter questioned.  
“In this timeline this is the best exact moment to give you the time stone, I should know, I’ve seen millions of different outcomes.” Dr. Strange said dryly.  
“Well that’s convenient.” Tony butt in. Strange chose to ignore him and instead opened the eye of agamotto and brought out the stone. Strange held the floating stone on his hand and looked Peter in the eyes.  
“Good luck.” Strange said, handing the stone over to Peter. Strange walked away and was about to walk through a portal he had made when Peter suddenly spoke up.  
“Dr. Strange! Am I doing everything right, like, is this the successful timeline where we win?” Strange paused and turned to look at Peter.  
“If I tell you what's going to happen, It won’t happen.” And with that Dr. Strange had vanished through the portal.

“We have two of the stones now, how are we going to get the other four?” Gamora asked, looking at Peter.  
“More like when are we going to get the four stones.” Quill said getting a jab in the ribs with Gamora's elbow.  
“Right, uh, I’ll tell you all that soon but can I first put down the glowing, floating stone?” Peter said. Tony grabbed a small container from his workbench and held it out to Peter. Peter promptly dropped the stone into the container.  
“Great! Now here’s my plan for getting the four stones. A few months after we won in 2023 I read all about the Time Heist which is what the future Avengers did to time-travel to get the stones. Luckily I remembered most of it and used that as a baseline for my plan but there's some changes.” Peter smiled.

“Four stones, four different teams. Team Space Stone will be going to the Battle of New York 2012, the people on that team will be Tony, Ant-man, The Wasp and me. The plan is to steal the tesseract right after the past Avengers beat Loki. Team Reality Stone will be going to Asgard 2013, the people on that team will only be Thor and Rocket. From the time heist notes they time-traveled to when a girl name Jane Foster had absorbed the stone. I built a tool that should extract the stone from her based on the notes. Team Power Stone will be going to Morag 2014, the people on that team will be Quill, Natasha and Drax. You will be going to the day that past Quill steals the power stone. Team Soul Stone is going to Vormir 2018, the people on that team will be Clint, Steve, Captain Marvel, Gamora. To get the soul stone you have to sacrifice someone you love. A soul for a soul. I’m not planning on anyone losing someone they love so I’ve done the next best thing which is not that great. Team Soul Stone will be traveling to the exact moment Thanos trades a soul for a soul, Thanos traded Gamora's soul for the stone.” The guardians look at Gamora with devastation. Gamora looks horrified but doesn’t say anything.  
“My idea was to take the stone from Thanos as soon as he gets it. At that moment he only had three other stones. I want to use Gamora to get Thanos off guard, when he's at his weakest point the rest of team Soul Stone goes for the attack, hopefully getting the stone.” Peter finishes. The supers mull over this plan for a while until Gamora speaks up.

“I’ll fight alongside you to end Thanos’s destruction.” The rest of the guardians nod along with Gamora.  
“The Avengers too.” Says Steve. The other superheroes nod with determined enthusiasm.  
“Okay.” Tony says.

“Time to suit up.”


	12. Into The Quantem Relm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s time to end this.” Peter says to the group of heroes that are now standing on the quantum tunnel. “We each have our teams and are assigned stones. Everyone ready?” Peter looks around at everyone who looks as determined as he is. Natasha grins cheekishly and says.  
> “See you in a minute.” Peter grins at her and looks over to Hank Pym who's manning the quantum tunnel controls. Hank and Peter make eye contact and Peter gives a curt nod. They were ready. Hank presses a button on the control panel. The quantum tunnel whirs to life, Peter feels his helmet go around his head and he takes a deep breath as he gets sucked into the quantum realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual but I hope you enjoy! :)

“It’s time to end this.” Peter says to the group of heroes that are now standing on the quantum tunnel. “We each have our teams and are assigned stones. Everyone ready?” Peter looks around at everyone who looks as determined as he is. Natasha grins cheekishly and says.  
“See you in a minute.” Peter grins at her and looks over to Hank Pym who's manning the quantum tunnel controls. Hank and Peter make eye contact and Peter gives a curt nod. They were ready. Hank presses a button on the control panel. The quantum tunnel whirs to life, Peter feels his helmet go around his head and he takes a deep breath as he gets sucked into the quantum realm.

Peter balanced himself as he looked around New York. It was in shambles, unsurprisingly considering the alien invasion currently happening. The group's quantum suits retracted into their watches revealing Hope and Scott in their hero suits with Peter and Tony in civilian clothes.  
“Everyone good?” He heard Tony ask.  
“Yeah we're good Iron-Man.” Scott said eliciting an eye roll from Hope. Peter turned to Tony.  
“We need to start making our way to the tower.” Peter said. Tony and the others nodded. Tony tapped the arc reactor on his chest and his new nano tech covered him in the new sleeker armor. Peter was wearing a backpack that the Iron-Spider suit was in, well, the suit was the backpack. Peter pulled the straps as tight as they could go and felt the suit begin to cover him from head to toe. “Thanks for the new suit, Tony.” Peter said.  
“No problem. You think you could cling on to my back kid?” Tony asked, Peter nodded.

Peter climbed onto Tony’s back while Hope and Scott shrank and landed on Peter’s shoulder. “Everyone comfortable?” Tony asked.  
“Everything's good here.” Hope said. Tony nodded and turned on his thrusters. They flew for a good three minutes until they landed on a building next to Stark Tower.  
“Hey look Tony, there you are!” Peter said, pointing to past Tony Stark and the other five past Avengers in front of Loki.  
“That’s our cue.” Tony responded and flew into a broken window of Stark tower silently and hid behind a wall.

“If it’s all the same to you.” Peter hears Loki say to past Tony. “I’ll have that drink now.”  
“Alright get him on his feet. We can stand all around posing up a storm later. By the way feel free to clean up.” 2012 Tony says walking off.  
“Wow that suit did nothing for Roger’s ass.” Tony said casually. Peter has to stifle a chuckle.  
“I think he looks great in Iron-Man.” Scott says from Peter’s shoulder. “As far as I’m concerned, that's America's ass.”  
“Really Scott?” Hope says dryly.  
“Who gets the magic wand?” 2012 Natasha asks, holding the scepter.  
“STRIKE teams coming to secure it.” 2012 Steve responds.

The elevator in front of them beeps and starts to open. Peter and Tony move out of the STRIKE team’s line of sight by moving on the other side of the wall behind an end table with an Iron-Man helmet on it. “We can take that off your hands.” One of the STRIKE team members says.  
“By all means.” 2012 Natasha responds handing him the scepter. “Careful with that thing.” She warns while walking towards Clint.  
“Yeah, unless you want to get your mind erased. And not in a fun way.” 2012 Clint adds.  
“We promise to be careful.” The man says while putting the scepter in a case.

“Who are these guys?” Hope asks.  
“They are SHIELD. Well, actually Hydra but we didn’t know that yet.” Tony responds quietly.  
“Seriously you didn’t? I mean they look like bad guys.” Peter says looking at Tony incredulously. Tony rolls his eyes and ignores Peter.  
“On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.” 2012 Steve says, walking by Loki.  
“On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.” Loki mocks transforming himself to look like Steve. “I mean, honestly, how do you keep your food down?” Loki asks Thor while turning back to himself.   
“Shut up.” Thor says tiredly while putting a muzzle around Loki’s mouth so he couldn’t talk.

“Alright your up guys, there’s our stone.” Peter says, looking at Scott and Hope on his shoulder. Hope grabs Scott and flies over to 2012 Tony who's closing the case of the space stone. Hope drops Scott onto 2012 Tony’s hand. Scott starts to climb up 2012 Tony while Hope flies overhead. Peter and Tony turn and jump out the window activating their nano tech suits simultaneously. They fly down to ground level behind Stark tower. There was a lone SHIELD guard by the tower so Tony knocked him out with his gauntlet. “The past Avengers should be on ground level soon so change into his SHIELD outfit so you don’t get caught.” Peter says.  
“What about you?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Well considering that 2012 Peter Parker is only ten years old I don’t think I’ll be recognized. Also if anyone asks why a teen is in Stark tower I can just say I was separated from my parents and that I wanted to stay in a safer place than outside.” Tony nodded.

Tony was finished getting changed and they entered through the back door of the tower which led to the main lobby. They had just gotten there in time to see the Avengers exit the elevator. Tony and Peter faced their backs towards the Avengers as they passed by them.  
“Thumbelina do you copy? I’ve got eyes on the prize. It is go time.” Tony says turning towards the past Avengers with their backs now facing towards them.  
“Bombs away.” Scott says jumping down from the top of 2012 Tony’s head and sliding into 2012 Tony’s shirt. “Ugh! Is that Axe Body Spray?” Scott asks incredulously. Peter snorts loudly, getting a few people to look at them oddly. Tony puts his head down but responds. “Yeah, I had a can the desk for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus please?”

“I’m going inside you. Now.” Scott says creepily.  
“Way to make it weird.” Hope says disgusted, still hovering overhead.  
“Uh may I ask you where you’re going?” Someone said to the past avengers.  
“Bit of lunch and then Asgard. I’m sorry, you are…?” 2012 Thor asks.  
“Alexander Pierce. He’s the man above the folks behind Nick Fury.” 2012 Tony answers Thor.  
“My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I’m going to have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.” Pierce says looking at Thor.   
“Uh, Loki will be answering to Odin himself.” 2012 Thor says obviously.  
“No, he's going to answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I’m going to need that case that’s been SHIELD property for over 70 years.” Pierce says sternly.  
“Hand over the case, Stark.” An agent says reaching over to grab the case from 2012 Tony’s hand. 2012 Tony moved his arm back so the agent couldn’t grab the case.

“Alright hurry up Mr. Lang things are getting dicey out here.” Peter says.  
“You promise me you won’t die?” Scott asks Tony.  
“Were only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia.” Tony responds quietly.  
“That doesn’t sound mild.” Scott says.  
“I need the case.” Pierce says sharply. 2012 Tony attempts to reason.  
“I know you got a lot of pull, I’m just saying jurisdiction-”   
“Okay, then give me the case.” Pierce interrupts. 2012 Tony starts to speak but Pierce grabs 2012 Tony’s wrist and the other agents start to restrict 2012 Tony from moving so they could get the case.

“Do it, Lang!” Tony barks urgently. “Windows closing. Pull my pin.”  
“Here goes!” Scott says. 2012 Tony suddenly starts to gasp and choke on air and falls to the ground.  
“He’s convulsing. Give him air!” An agent says. 2012 Thor hovers over Tony.  
“Medic!” Pierce yells looking up at present Tony. Tony quickly turns his head.  
“Medic! Give these guys some help.” Tony yells. Peter gives Tony a dry look and Tony shrugs his shoulders.  
“Stark, is it your chest machine?” 2012 Thor asks worriedly. Hope dives down to the case and kicks it in Peter and Tony’s direction. Tony runs up to it and snatches it.

Peter and Tony start walking towards the stairs. “Great job, meet us in the alley.” Peter says. Peter’s spider-sense went off suddenly and didn’t give him a lot of time to react except for pushing Tony out of the way of whatever was about to hit him. The stair door suddenly exploded and the hulk came crashing through the door hitting Peter in the chest and sending him flying towards the ground. Peter heard his time-travel watch crack as he hit the floor. Still on the floor, he painfully turned his head towards his watch and saw it spark and fizzle. That. Was. Bad. Peter had no time to prepare getting yeeted through the quantum tunnel and getting spat out in a random time and place.

Peter landed in a snowbank. His quantum suit was still on and hadn’t retracted into the watch. He lifted his arm to see that his watch was absolutely trashed. “Shit.” Peter whispered into the cold air.  
“Language kid.” Tony said suddenly standing next to Peter.  
“Dad! Oh my god how did you find me?!” Peter said, jumping up from the snowbank. Tony smiled at Peter calling him dad and raised his hand with the watch and pointed to it.

“My watch has the ability to see what other times the other watches have been too. So when I saw you disappear, I just had my watch find the exact date and time you accidentally jumped too.” Tony stated proudly. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Tony.  
“Wait what about the space stone? What happened to it?” Peter asked worriedly.  
“That’s fine, I sent Scott and Hope back with it.” Peter breathed another sigh of relief. “We need to fix your watch though.” Tony says looking down at Peter’s watch.  
“Speaking of watches, when exactly are we?” Peter questioned looking around at the unfamiliar scenery.  
“December 1, 1991. Fifteen days before my parents death.” Tony said solemnly. Peter hugs Tony again.

“What are we going to do?” Peter asked, breaking the hug to look at Tony.  
“Well, the tools we need to fix the watch would be at my father’s lab, his tools are old but ahead of its time. Its the best we can do.” Tony says, rolling his shoulders.  
“Are we going to break in?” Peter asks. Tony shrugged his shoulders.  
“That’s the plan.” Peter nodded silently.  
“So where is the lab?” He asks.  
“Conveniently, down the road so let's go.”

10 minutes later Tony and Peter reached the Stark's house. Tony walked over to one of the windows on the side of the house and peered in. “Looks like no one is on the first floor. If we get through this window, the elevator that leads down to dad’s lab will be right next to us.”  
“Are you sure we should be doing this? Is there an easier way maybe?” Peter questioned worriedly.  
“Well do you want to be stuck here for weeks because we don’t have the proper equipment to fix your watch? Believe me, I don’t like this plan anymore than you do but it's the quickest option.” Tony reasoned.

“Okay yeah, I want to go home.” Peter responded. Tony grinned triumphantly.  
“Great. Now let's get into that lab.” Tony’s nano tech armor produced a small but very sharp blade from his hand, Tony gently used it to cut the lock on the window. Once the lock was cut Tony pushed the window open. “After you.” Tony said looking at Peter. “Be as quiet as you can, I have no clue who is here and who isn't.” Peter paused.  
“Then, how do we know if someone is in the lab?”   
“Leap of faith kid. Even if we do get spotted this doesn’t affect our future just creates an alternate timeline. But let's try not to, I don’t want any family drama.” Peter sighed but slipped into the house nonetheless with Tony following in suit.

“See look there's the elevator.” Tony said pointing to the wall they entered from.  
“Where am I looking? All I see is wall.” Peter stated. Tony gave Peter a dry look and pressed a button on the wall. Surprisingly the walls parted to reveal the elevator. “Oh. I should've guessed that.” Peter said turning to Tony.  
“You can dwell on it later, let's go.” Tony said, stepping into the elevator. Once they were both in the elevator Tony pressed a button. The doors silently closed and they started descending.

They both sat in quiet silence with neither one knowing what to say. The elevator ride wasn’t long so that was a good thing. When they reached the lab the elevator stopped with a jerk and the doors parted. They both let out a breath of relief to see that no one was in the lab. “Alright you go over there I’m going to get some tools.” Tony said, pointing to a chair. Peter swiftly made his way over to the chair and sat on it and watched as Tony went around the lab collecting tools. When Tony finally had all the tools he needed he made his way over to Peter and scattered the tools on the table next to them.

“The first thing we need to do is to get the quantum suit to retract back into the watch so I can take the watch off you.” Tony said grabbing a small tool off the table. Tony gently took Peter’s hand and started to try and pry the lid of the watch off. It took several minutes of delicate prying but Tony eventually got the lid off. With the lid removed they could see the amount of damage that had been done.  
“Remind me not to get hit by the hulk with the watch on again.” Peter said. Tony sighed.  
“Well, the damage isn’t terrific but it is going to take me a hot minute to fix this.” Tony said. Tony started to fiddle with a wire in the watch for a few minutes until Peter felt the quantum suit melt off him and back into the watch. Peter took off the watch and handed it to Tony.

“Thank you, now, I’m going to work on the watch. I recommend you to check to see if the Iron-Spider suit sustained any damage.” Tony said. Peter nodded and began to check for any damage done to the suit. They worked in silence for an hour. Peter had found some minor damages and he was just about finished fixing them. Tony had made progress on the watch but wasn’t finished quite yet. The silence was suddenly broken when Peter’s spidey sense went off. Someone was coming. Peter snapped his head up to look at the elevator. Tony noticed Peter's sudden panic and looked at Peter.  
“We need to hide, someone is coming!” Peter said. Tony grabbed the watch and ran into an empty supply closet and closed the doors.

Peter grabbed the Iron-Spider suit and let it cover him, not knowing anywhere else safe to hide it. Peter looked around for any evidence of their presence that could alert someone. When Peter found none he lept up onto the ceiling to stay out of sight. Just as he stuck to the ceiling, the elevator opened and two people walked out. “Tones are you sure we should be in here?” Peter heard a familiar voice say.  
“Of course not.” Another familiar voice responded. Peter adjusted his angle on the ceiling to see who they were. Peter saw a young Rhodey and a young Tony Stark.

Peter was so shocked he nearly lost his grip. He fumbled for a second which made a good amount of noise and prayed that they didn’t hear him. The pair didn’t seem to notice anything and they’re backs were towards him, he let out a breath of relief. Peter watched as young Tony picked up a particularly shiney wrench and held it up, looking at his reflection. “Dad needs to share his toys though.” Young Tony said handing Rhodey the wrench. “Look at this toy.” Young Tony said grabbing what looked to be a taser gun. “This taser gun has enough voltage to temporarily stun Captain America.” 

The taser was suddenly pointed up at Peter and Peter had no time to react before he was hit. The suit absorbed some of the shock but it wasn’t enough to keep him on the ceiling. Peter fell between the young Tony and Rhodey. Rhodey held the wrench like a weapon while past Tony pointed the Taser at Peter. Future Tony barged out of the closet in his full Iron-Man getup and raised a repulsor at them. Young Tony aimed the taser at future Tony and Rhodey looked really confused. “Drop the taser.” Future Tony said in a dangerously low voice.  
“It's fine, the taser doesn’t hurt me, it just surprised me enough to let go of the ceiling. It kinda tickled.” Peter butt in.

“Okay who the hell are you two and what are you doing in my father's lab?” Young Tony demanded.  
“Listen, we don't want to hurt you and we are not here for trouble. We just need to fix something and we’ll be out of your hair.” Future Tony responded.  
“Likely story. Now why don’t you tell me what you really want and if you tell me the truth then maybe I won’t shoot your guy again.” Young Tony said pointing the taser at Peter who was still lying on the ground.  
“Uh maybe we should tell them?” Peter asked. “I mean, we’ve already created an alternate timeline.” Future Tony sighed.  
“Fine. Telling them the truth is easier than making one up on the fly.” Tony put down his hand and was about to speak when the elevators slid open and a furious Howard Stark rushed through the doors.

“Anthony! How many times must I tell you that you are not allowed in my lab.” Howard said angrily, not even registering the other people in the room.  
“Why don’t you yell at me later, you have a bigger problem.” Young Tony said angrily while gesturing to Peter and future Tony. Howard finally registers their existence and takes a few steps back.  
“Who the hell are you?” Howard demands.  
“A man in a can and a human spider.” Future Tony responds snarkily.  
“Really Tony?” Peter questioned. Future Tony sighs.  
“Fine, you want answers? My name is Tony Stark, I’m from the future and I would like to go back to the future so If we can hurry up this family reunion.” Tony said dryly.

“The future?! What kind of bullshit is that?” young Rhodey asked.  
“Annoying bullshit that's true, platypus.” Future Tony barked back taking Rhodey by surprise.  
“Lets see your face then, if you’re really “me” then we should have the same face.” Young Tony challenged. Future Tony let his armor retract back into the arc reactor on his chest. He was met with absolute silence.  
“Anthony?” Howard asked incredulously.  
“Dad.” Future Tony responded.  
“Wait you’re actually me. From the future.” Young Tony asked, stunned. Future Tony nodded.  
“Wait then so who is he?” Rhodey asked, pointing down to Peter.

“My name is Micheal with a B and I’ve been afraid of insects my whole life.” Peter said casually from the floor. Future Tony rolled his eyes fondly.  
“Now is not the time to quote vines, kid.” Tony said. Peter sighed but got up.  
“I wanted to see if they would fall for it.” Peter mumbled.

Peter let his mask retract back into his Iron-Spider suit. “I’m Peter Parker.”  
“How old are you?” Howard asked, surprised by the young face.  
“17.” Peter responded.  
“Wow you’re like, my age.” Young Tony said.  
“Listen as much as I love this. Peter and I need to get home pronto so if we could just borrow the lab.” Future Tony butt in.  
“Fine. But I still have some questions so If you want to use the lab you better answer them.” Howard said sternly. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t object knowing there was no room for argument.  
“Kid can I talk to you?” Future Tony asked looking at Peter. Peter nodded and sauntered over to Tony.

“Listen I have a feeling I’m going to lose it with my father and I really don’t want you to be in the middle of it. Could you, I don’t know hang out with the younger versions of Rhodey and I? Please?” Tony begged. Peter nodded and gave Tony a strong hugged in which Tony returned happily. This surprised the hell out of everyone else in the room. “Okay I want the young ones elsewhere during our lovely conversation while I fix the watch, deal?” Future Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. Howard nodded and looked at Young Tony. Young Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and walked towards the elevator with Rohdey and Peter on his tail.

“So what are you to Tony?” Rhodey asked Peter once they reached the kitchen. Theyall sat on the chairs by the kitchen island with Peter being in the middle. Peter furrowed his eyebrows at the question and young Tony looked at Peter for the answer, clearly interested in their future relationship.  
“Why do you want to know?” Peter rebutted.  
“Because you hugged Tony. And Tony hugged you back with no hesitation. No one just, hugs Tony.” Rhodey responded. Peter looked at young Tony and Rhodey who were leaning in almost comically.  
“Tony is a father to me.” Peter said seriously, avoiding young Tony’s gaze. Peter didn’t see it but somehow young Tony had ended up falling off his chair.

Peter got up and offered a hand to young Tony. Young Tony looked at Peter nervously. “You’re my child?!” Young Tony nearly shouted. Peter shrugged.  
“Not biologically.” Peter responded. Young Tony’s face went from shocked to confused.  
“Did I adopt you or something?” Young Tony asked, letting Peter grab his hand.  
“It’s a long story.” Peter said, helping Tony up.   
“We’ve got time.” Rhodey said. Peter huffed and started to explain how his parents died when he was little, uncle Ben, May and how he got his powers and met Tony.  
“And our relationship grew from there.” Peter finished leaving young Tony and Rhodey speechless.

“So future me was telling the truth about you being a spider human?” Young Tony asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
“What are your powers like?” Rhodey asked.  
“Super hearing, strength and eyesight. I have a sixth sense and I can stick to walls.”  
“How do you stick to things and could you do a live demonstration?” young Tony asked. Peter grinned and started to show off his powers. The group didn’t realize how much time had passed until future Tony and Howard walked out of the elevator to find Peter standing sideways on the ceiling and young Tony and Rhodey chilling on the high chairs by the kitchen island.

“What in the hell?” Howard asked looking at future Tony and then back to Peter who was walking down to the floor. Future Tony pat Howard on the back.  
“Don’t think about it too much.” Tony said. “The watch is fixed Pete we can go home.” Peter grinned and ran over to Tony. Tony put the watch in Peter’s hand. Peter looked up to Tony and saw that Tony’s eyes were red. Peter’s face morphed into concern.  
“Are you okay Tony?” Peter asked. Tony nodded.  
“I really am, kid.” Peter smiled.

“Well it was nice meeting you Peter.” Rhodey said nodding to Peter. Peter smiled.  
“Good luck spidering out there.” young Tony said.  
“Will do.” Peter said attaching the watch to his wrist. Peter turned to see future Tony and Howard hugging. Peter softly smiled. He was glad Tony finally got some clouser. Future Tony turned towards Peter.  
“Sync up kid.” Tony said, they both tapped their watches letting the quantum suits envelop them.  
“Lets finally finish this.” Peter said, meeting Tony's gaze. With that the two time travelers had disappeared from the Starks house.


	13. The Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the quantum realm felt like an extreme rollercoaster that you will never get used to but it’s over before it even begins. Peter felt his feet touch solid ground and he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently I've gotten really busy but here is chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it!

Going through the quantum realm felt like an extreme rollercoaster that you will never get used to but it’s over before it even begins. Peter felt his feet touch solid ground and he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Peter looked around to make sure everyone was alive and okay much to Peter's relief everyone was accounted for, team soul stone looked a little worse for wear but the fact that they were alive was all Peter needed. “Does everyone have their stone?”   
Peter asked the other teams. Captain Marvel pulled out the soul stone from her pocket, Natasha had the power stone in her hand, Rocket held the reality stone and The Wasp was holding the case with the tesseract in it.

“Okay, those who have stones put them in the containers by the quantum portal, and those who need first aid meet me in the med bay.”   
Tony said sauntering off the platform casually. The gaggle of superheroes slowly shuffled off the platform, one by one they dispersed for medical attention, went to drop off a stone, or just sat on the couches by the quantum platform not need to do either. Peter decided to follow Tony who was headed towards the med bay.

“So what do we do now that we have all the stones?” Tony asked once they sat down.  
“I want to snap Thanos before he even arrives. If we tried to go head to head with him we could risk him getting the stones and completing his goal early.” Peter said. Tony nodded in contemplation.  
“Who’s going to snap?” Tony questioned looking up at Peter. Peter looked around spotting Carol with a mere cut on her forehead. After going head to head with Thanos, she only got a cut.  
“I want Captain Marvel to snap- her powers came from an infinity stone and she’s insanely strong. She’s probably the only one that can take all 6 stones with the least amount of damage to herself.” Peter finished.

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Has she agreed to this yet?” Peter shook his head.  
“No, I was going to soon though.”   
“Well, you should soon because I’m going to start putting the stones into the glove we made, okay?” Tony asked, rising from his seat. Peter nodded silently and watched as Tony left the med bay. A few minutes later Peter got up and awkwardly shuffled over to Carol who was chilling in a chair.  
“Hey, Peter Parker, what's up?” She said, giving Peter a warm smile. Peter awkwardly shuffled his hands.  
“Uh I have an important question for you, and you don’t have to say yes, but it would be nice if you could?” Peter stammered. Carol gave Peter a confused but amused glance.  
“What is it?” Carol asked.

“I want you to be the one that snaps. You’re the strongest one here and statistically, you’d be able to take the stone's power better than anyone else can. If you want I can show you the math that proves it, let me go get it.” Peter started to walk away but Carol grabbed his wrist.  
“I’ll do it. If you say that I can take it better than anyone else then I’ll do it.” Carol said firmly. Peter’s shoulders sagged in relief and a shy smile broke out on his face.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Danvers,” Peter said gratefully.  
“No problem Peter Parker.” Carol smiled back.

Peter had been chatting with Carol in the chair next to her when Tony walked into the room. Tony sauntered over to the pair and put his hands in his pockets. “The glove is ready, has Carol agreed to snap?” Tony questioned.  
“Yes, I have.” Answered Carol, leaning back in her chair.  
“Good,” Tony said, swaying back on his heels. “Peter, I trust that you can gather everyone, make sure everyone is wearing their suits. I'm going to take Carol to the glove and debrief her and all that jazz.” Peter nodded and lept off his chair while his spider suit formed around him.

Peter walked into the room where the glove was with all the other superheroes following him. He saw Carol and Tony standing near the glove, talking in quiet voices. “Everyone’s here Tony,” Peter called out. Tony nodded and walked into the center of the room.  
“Alright here’s how this is going to go down.” Tony started. “Everyone is going to stay on the edges of the room. Carol is going to be snapping Thanos and his army wherever they are now. This is hopefully the final stretch before we win.” Tony completed looking around the room and meeting Peter’s eyes. Everyone stayed silent but nodded. Tony pivoted on his feet to look at Carol, gave a thumbs-up, and walked out of the center.

“FRIDAY, activate barn house protocol,” Tony said, as his armor formed around him. Peter let his Spider-Man mask envelop his face and watched as the windows were covered up. “Whenever you’re ready,” Tony said to Carol. Carol held the glove in her hands, took a deep breath, and then slid it onto her right hand. The stones immediately started to pulsate up her arm and Carol fell onto one knee from the sudden power. Carol seemed to be losing against the stone's power but then Quill reached out and grabbed her shoulder. To Peter’s astonishment, the power of the stones divided between the two, and Carol gained more of her strength. The rest of the guardians followed in suit of Quill making it possible for Carol to gain her footing and stand up. Carol lifted her hand and snapped. The second Carol snapped, Peter became extremely dizzy and his vision blurred. Peter felt the darkness creeping upon him and he didn’t have the chance to try and fight it before it surrounded his world in the pitch black.

Peter’s head hurt. A lot. Is this how Tony felt when he got hit by those moons on Titan? “-ter is fine, Stark.” A familiar voice said.   
“-ally? Could have fooled me.” Another familiar voice had responded. Peter was busy trying to put names to voices but that made his head hurt even more. Peter let out a groan, alerting the two who were bickering over him.  
“FRIDAY lights down to 5 percent please.” The familiar voice said. When Peter opened his eyes and was relieved to see Tony looking back at him. He blinked a couple of times to get the blurriness out of his eyes.

“Dad?” Peter grumbled, turning his head to look at Tony who was sitting right beside him.  
“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Tony asked worriedly.  
“My head hurts,” Peter responded painfully.  
“Well, that’s to be expected considering what just happened.” A new voice says from Peter’s other side. Peter uncomfortably turns his head to the other side to see Dr. Strange standing awkwardly by Peter.  
“Dr. Strange? What are you doing here?” Peter asked  
“Taking back the time stone and making sure that you had successfully fit back into the timeline,” Strange said bluntly. Peter gave Strange one of the most confusing faces he's ever pulled. Strange sighed. “Remember when I told you when you were on the right timeline your age would regress to match the timeline?”  
“Oh yeah, I remember tha- wait for WHAT?” Peter shouted, scrambling to sit up and nearly falling off the med bay bed in the process. Tony had to grab Peter by the arm to prevent him from falling. “Wait- did we win? Is everyone okay?” Peter asked worriedly.  
“Yes everyone is okay. We won.” Tony said, staring at Peter.  
“We won.” Peter parroted. Tony nodded smiling.  
“Wait, if we won, does that mean I’m fourteen again?” Tony smiled awkwardly, Tony turned to the bedside table where a mirror was lying face flat, Tony picked it up and handed it to Peter. Peter looked at Tony nervously and flipped the mirror so It would face himself. Fourteen-year-old Peter looked rather similar to seventeen-year-old Peter except now he had more baby fat, his hair was more curly and fluffy and he looked a bit younger. Still, Peter recoiled in surprise at the changes.

“Well, seeing as all is well I must be off.” Dr. Strange says warily. Strange puts his hands up so he can make a portal but stops midway and turns to Peter. “Peter, you managed to save the world of any future pain and for that I thank you.” With that, Strange opened a portal and walked through it.  
“I hate to say this but your hair looks so fluffy right now I have to touch it,” Tony said seriously, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter squawked and floundered when Tony ruffled his hair.   
“Daaaad,” Peter whined pathetically. Tony giggled and removed his hand from Peter’s head. Peter’s smile faded. “What do we do now?” Peter asked, looking at Tony. Tony leaned back in his chair.

“We try and find a new normal,” Tony responded, holding Peter’s hand. Peter nodded silently. “Peter I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Peter smiled at Tony’s words.  
“Thank you, Tony.”

2 weeks later Peter had to go back to school much to his dismay. May and Peter had returned to their apartment and Tony had stayed in the compound with the other Avengers. Tony and Peter had agreed to nightly checkups and he was allowed to stay at the compounds during weekends. Sleeping in his old apartment was a lot weirder than he had anticipated. When everyone blipped back they had to move to a new apartment. When Peter entered his old bedroom a wave of nostalgia came over Peter's old star wars posters hung on his walls and lego sets from years ago where tossed across his floor. His bedroom didn’t even have the bunk bed yet. “Wow, this room is a lot messier than I remember,” Peter said, stepping over a lego set that was in the middle of his floor.

“Yeah, well you made a mess when you were packing to go to Germany,” May said standing by the doorway. Peter nodded understandingly, tossing his bag onto his bed. “Well I ordered takeout and then I want you to go to bed early, okay? You go to school tomorrow. Oh! Remember, the school thinks you injured your leg so don’t do anything too insane on your foot.” May said, stepping out of the doorway. When takeout arrived Peter and May sat on the couch side by side and watched The Lion King. All in all, it was a nice evening. “Goodnight Peter,” May said in Peter’s doorway, kissing Peter on the forehead.   
“Goodnight May, I larb you,” Peter responded. May quietly chuckled.  
“I larb you too.”

Peter woke up before his alarm could, filled with nerves of going back to school. Peter took his time getting ready, delaying the inevitable. “Peter, hurry up or you’ll miss the train!” May called from outside Peter’s bedroom. Peter realized he might have delayed too much and was now going to miss his train, he bolted out of his room.  
“I have to go, May!” Peter said urgently. May rolled her eyes and hugged Peter.  
“Have fun at school, Pete.” May said brushing a lock of hair out of his face.  
“Miss you already!” Peter called on his way out the door.

Getting to school was basic muscle memory and Peter barely remembered doing it. His thoughts were more focused on MJ and Ned and having to relearn everything he already knew. When Peter entered the school everyone he knew looked significantly younger. So weird. Peter managed to spot Ned and MJ in the crowd of students in the hallway. He shuffled through the crowd until he reached the pair. “Hey, guys,” Peter said happily.  
“Peter!” Ned said enveloping Peter into a massive hug and then breaking away to do their handshake.  
“Hey, loser.”   
MJ said fondly. Peter smiled and hugged MJ who hugged back almost instantly. “I missed you.” She said quietly so only Peter could hear.

“Wow like three weeks ago you looked so tall and badass, now you just look like a teenager again,” Ned said bluntly.  
“Thanks, Ned,” Peter said dryly.  
“No problem.” He shot back. MJ rolled her eyes at the pair's antics.  
“I can’t wait to finally get back to some semblance of normal,” Peter said, throwing an arm around Mj’s shoulders. MJ smiled.  
“That’s not possible when you’re Peter Parker.” She said.  
“That’s true.” Ned agreed. Peter chuckled.

“Peter?” A new but very familiar voice said. Peter’s blood froze as he turned around to see Liz Allen. Peter then remembered that the Vulture was still out there and he was looking at the daughter of the freaking Vulture. That meant that Peter had to recapture the Vulture again. Peter didn’t say it aloud but all he could think was. Oh shit.


	14. Fighting A Vulture Named Toomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights the Vulture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Epilogue is next! Hope you people enjoy!

“Peter! It’s good to see you, how is your leg?” Liz said with a cheery grin.  
“My leg?” Peter questioned nervously looking down at his feet. Liz gave him a confused stare.  
“Yeah, the teachers said you fractured your leg or something and that's why you weren't at school.” Peter's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.  
“Oh yeah! My leg got injured. It’s been better.” Peter stumbled. Liz smiled.  
“We missed you at Decathlon practice- except Flash, but you could’ve guessed that.” Peter nodded mutely, still looking at Liz. “Well, I need to head to class. Remember to practice for Decathlon, nationals are coming up in like, 2 months.” Liz gave one last smile to Peter and then walked off.

“Wow, that was super awkward,” Ned said.  
“No surprise there. Peter took Liz to homecoming but he ditched her last second. In his defense, Liz’s dad was a supervillain that Peter had been trying to stop for weeks.” MJ said bluntly, turning to Ned.  
“That was the coolest sentence ever,” Ned said breathlessly. “Wait Liz’s dad is a supervillain?!”  
“Shhhhhh!” Peter shushed, eyes wide. “Don’t tell anyone okay Ned?” Ned nodded mutely, still trying to comprehend the fact he was just given.  
“Yo losers were going to be late for class,” MJ said. Peter and Ned nodded and started to follow MJ since they all had the same class.

During class Peter spaced out, thinking about how he was going to stop the Vulture this time. Peter knows where Toomes lives but he didn’t want to attack at his house in case it got messy. He didn’t want Liz to have a trashed house. He also needed to think about Toomes’s men out and about selling weapons- even if he caught Vulture, they could still create weapons with whatever they had. Even worse, try to steal more tech. He needed to take them out all in one blow. But how?

“Peter, are you listening?” Mr. Harrington asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter’s head shot up to look up at the front of the class.  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” Peter said quickly. Mr. Harrington gave Peter a withering glance but continued teaching. Peter heard a snicker from behind him, turning to see the origin of the snicker he was not surprised to see Flash giving him a smug grin. Peter huffed out a breath of air and turned to face the front of the class. He decided to ignore the wads of paper being hucked at the back of his head from Flash. This was going to be a long day.  
Over the next month, Peter planned and consulted with Tony on how to take down the Vulture and his men. Peter had also been patrolling Queens in a new suit that looked exactly like the one Tony made for him for the civil war because the original one had disappeared when future Peter appeared. “Okay, so the plan is you and I to attack when the Vulture is stealing more alien tech so he’s alone when we fight him. Meanwhile, the Avengers will be raiding the home base of the bad guys and making sure to disarm them of any alien tech they may have.” Tony said over the phone. Peter was in the middle of patrolling when Tony had called saying that the Avengers had agreed to help with the Vulture.  
“Do you think this will work?” Peter asked.  
“Of course it will, I don’t plan faulty plans,” Tony replied. Peter breathed out a chuckle. “Speaking of plans, do you know when the Vulture will be stealing more tech?” Tony wondered.

“From what I remember, Toomes attempted to steal more tech in D.C. the night before the Decathlon nationals. Unfortunately for him, I intervened and he didn’t get any tech.” Peter responded.  
“Do you remember where this happened?” Tony asked hopefully.  
“No, it was so long ago. Maybe EDITH knows?” Peter said.  
“That is correct. It is a gas station in D.C. Would you like me to send you the directions.” EDITH responds from Peter’s suit.  
“Yes please!” Peter exclaims happily.  
“What's happening?” Tony asked from the phone.  
“EDITH knows the location of where the robbery happened,” Peter said excitedly.  
“Ah perfect!” Tony states happily. “So all we have to do is wait for you to go to D.C.- I will tag along with a disguise obviously and I-”  
“Why would you disguise yourself? You could just fly to D.C. as Iron-Man.” Peter said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Peter heard Tony sigh from the other end of the phone. “That’s less fun. Besides, I want to disguise myself with some tech I've updated and this would be the best way/funny way to test it.” Peter rolled his eyes humorously.  
“Of course that’s the reason,” Peter responded light-heartedly. Peter could have sworn he heard Tony say duh.  
“Oh sorry kid, I had a meeting with the president I should have been at an hour ago. Pepper is not pleased.” Tony said sadly.  
“Okay, good luck with Pepper. Love you Dad.” Peter said softly.  
“Love you too, kid,” Tony responded lovingly. With that, Tony hung up leaving Peter with a warm feeling in his chest.

“Okay everyone ready for Academic Decathlon Nationals!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed loudly, standing by the bus that will take them to D.C. “Oh, and by the way, there's also going to be a chaperone coming with us! Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Potts!” Mr. Harrington enthused. A man looking in his early 30s stepped next to Mr. Harrington giving a cheery wave to everyone. Mr. Potts had auburn hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. All in all, he looked like a basic chaperone but Peter couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he knew this man. Mr. Potts scanned the crowd and stopped when he met Peter’s eyes. Mr. Potts gave Peter a cheeky wink and then stood next to the bus doors.

Peter was last in line to get on the bus when Mr. Potts put a hand on his chest to prevent Peter from entering. “It’s me, kid.” Mr. Potts said. Peter’s brows scrunched together in confusion. Mr. Potts rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s Tony,” Tony said. Peter’s eyes widened in realization.  
“Woah that disguising tech works!” Peter said cheerily.  
“I probably could’ve used BARF to make it even more convincing but that’s just a lot of unnecessary work,” Tony said casually. Peter’s mouth dried, he never had told Tony about the drones being used for bad or that Quinten Beck was the bad guy. Peter had always changed the subject whenever Tony asked about that certain battle.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked with a concerned look. Peter gave a shaky nod.  
“Weird question, do you happen to have an employee by the name of Quinten Beck?” Peter asked in mock casualty. Tony gave Peter a confused look.  
“Yes, but I fired him like 6 months ago or something, why?” Peter was about to answer Tony but then Mr. Harrington appeared at the bus door.  
“Let's go you two, D.C. waits for no one!” Mr. Harrington said in a cheerful voice. Tony gave a fake smile to Mr. Harrington and then looked back at Peter.  
“We'll talk about this later, okay? Let’s get on the bus.” Tony said, looking sternly at Peter. Peter gave a small nod and they both got onto the bus.

The bus ride was both boring and long like last time except, Peter wasn’t recklessly trying to go behind Tony’s back in an attempt to prove himself to Tony. Tony was seated towards the bus next to Peter’s teacher while Peter was seated towards the back next to Ned and MJ. MJ had been making sure Ned was up to speed with the whole time-travel situation for the millionth time while Peter was staring blankly out of the window. At one point MJ had drawn Peter’s blank expression in her sketchbook.

When they got to the hotel in D.C, Peter and Ned made their way to their shared hotel room, Ned was the first to speak. “So when are you going to go and fight the Vulture?” Ned asked with interest. Peter tossed his bag on the bed.  
“Tonight,” Peter replied. Ned’s eyes blew wide.  
“Wow, that’s a lot sooner than I thought. Listen, I wanted to thank you for taking me on this journey of being Spider-Man’s best friend. It’s an honor.” Ned said humbly. Peter cracked a smile and sat down on the bed. Ned reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. “Wanna watch some vines on YouTube?”  
“Absolutely!”

Time had escaped Peter’s mind, too caught up in quoting vines until someone knocked on their door very loudly. Peter hopped off the bed with grace and opened the door to reveal Tony without disguise, however; he was wearing a hood and sunglasses. Peter gave Tony a confused look.  
“Don’t you have a disguise?” Peter asked, letting Tony in.  
“Let’s just say that the disguise doesn’t agree with the water,” Tony grumbled. “Hey, Ted,” Tony said, turning his head to look at Ned.  
“Ned.” Peter corrected. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Listen kid we gotta roll, we want to get there early,” Tony said, turning to look at Peter. Peter nodded and pulled out his suit from his backpack and went into the bathroom to change.  
“Hey,” Tony said towards Ned.  
“Hey,” Ned responded breathlessly.

“Ned, if anyone asks where I am, tell them I am in Mr. Potts's hotel room because I got sick,” Peter instructed as he pulled on a black hoodie over his suit. Ned nodded and walked over to Peter.  
“Be safe, okay?” Ned said with a worried look. Peter smiled and reached out his hand to do their handshake.  
“I promise.” Peter looked over to Tony who still had his hoodie and glasses over his face. “Let’s go,” Peter said towards Tony. Tony nodded and opened the door for Peter. The pair walked out cautiously and started walking down the hall.  
“Try and not be noticed,” Tony said quietly.

They escaped the hotel without getting noticed, Tony and Peter had walked to the furthest part of the hotel’s parking lot so Tony could put on his Iron-Man armor without getting noticed. Peter stripped off the clothes he was wearing over his suit and put on his mask where EDITH chipped a friendly hello. By the time Peter was finished Tony was already in his Iron-Man armor. Peter walked over and stuck to Tony’s back so he could fly them to the location of the heist. “Are you nervous to face the Vulture?” Tony asked once they had reached optimal altitude.  
“To be honest, a little,” Peter replied.  
“Me too kid, there’s always that chance that things could go wrong- which it won’t,” Tony stated.

They landed a decent way away from the gas station to not alert anyone of their presence and made their way closer to the gas station on foot. When they arrived they could see a black van in the parking lot. “That’s the van,” Peter whispered. Tony nodded.  
“Okay remember, you go after Vulture when he arrives since you know his battle tactics while I go take out the men in the van. After I’ve got the dudes in the van under control I’ll make my way over to you.” Tony said. Peter nodded and turned his head to watch the road. 5 minutes later multiple large trucks carrying alien tech drove by. Peter watched as Toomes flew onto one of the vans. As soon as this happened Peter and Tony split up to go and fight.

Peter webbed himself up onto the truck Toomes was in, he had already started filling the bag full of alien tech. “Hey, big bird!” Peter shouted. The Vulture turned around in shock to see Peter perched by the opening. The Vulture took flight in an attempt to make a quick getaway but Peter shot a web out and caught onto his foot. Seeing as he wasn’t going to get a hasty getaway The Vulture turned and dived for Peter. Peter rolled under Toomes who landed on the truck, pulled on the web that was still attached to his foot causing the Vulture to lose his footing and fall over. Tony flew in and shot a blast to the Vulture’s chest, knocking him out. Tony looked at Peter and gave him a thumbs up. Peter ran up to the Vulture and tore off Toomes’s mechanical wings so he couldn’t cut through any webbing that Peter would wrap him up in.

Tony landed on the truck next to Peter and looked at Toomes. “Wow, he’s the guy that gave you so much trouble? You beat him in like 3 minutes.” Peter rolled his eyes and started to Web Toomes up.  
“Well, it isn’t as easy when you have limited experience fighting big bad guys and also not having an Avenger help you.” Tony shrugged and bent down to pick up Toomes.  
“Let’s go before we get any farther away from the gas station and the guys I knocked out.” Peter jumped onto Tony’s back and they took off towards the gas station.

They had to wait for the FBI to come and collect the three bad guys before they could leave for the hotel, while waiting, Tony walked over to Peter. “The Avengers just called- they raided the warehouse and arrested everyone there. Alien tech has been collected so they won't be any dangerous weapon manufacturing from them anymore. We win.” Peter smiled through his mask and breathed a sigh of relief. Tony looked over to Peter again with a more placid look. “I also wanted to ask about the conversation we had before we got onto the bus. You know, the one about one of my ex-employees.” Peter turned away from Tony’s gaze.  
“After you died you gave me EDITH glasses. Somehow, Beck realized I was getting the glasses and created a whole scheme to get them. He used illusions- BARF, to deceive his way up to Nick Fury and Maria Hill so he could get close to me. I may have given him the glasses because I thought I didn’t deserve them and he did. When I figured it out I went to stop him- which I did after a failed attempt which got me run over by a train. Then he revealed my identity to the world and framed me for murder.” Peter rambled.

Tony stood there speechless, shocked at what Beck did to his kid. “Shit, kid, I’m so sorry,” Tony said through heavy emotions. Peter leaned in for a side hug which Tony gladly accepted.  
“It’s okay- It’s something we can figure out later, for now, I’d love to go back to the hotel and sleep.”  
“Me too, kid. Me too.”

When they finally made it to the hotel Peter had hobbled into his room after saying goodnight to Tony. He was surprised to see MJ and Ned chilling in the room. “What are you guys doing up? It's like 2 in the morning.” Peter asked. MJ smiled and patted the bed that she was sitting on, gesturing for Peter to sit down.  
“We wanted to make sure you were okay. Glad to see you're not dead.” Peter smiled and belly-flopped on the bed.  
“Peter I’m so glad you’re okay! How was fighting The Vulture?” Ned babbled excitedly.  
“How about he tells you in the morning. We all need to sleep for tomorrow.” MJ said.  
“That’s true, I’m going to go brush my teeth then.” Ned got up and sauntered into the bathroom.

MJ started to push her hand through Peter’s hair which Peter hummed in delight too. “What do I do now that the Vulture is defeated? Ever since I got transported back in time all I’ve been doing is fighting or preparing to fight. What am I supposed to do next?” Peter mumbled. MJ sighed and looked at Peter who had his eyes closed.  
“Nothing. You have no enemies to fight. You have Tony again, you have May and Ned. You’ve got me. I can’t think of a better timeline then this one. I think it’s time that you be happy.” Peter smiled and opened his eyes to look at MJ.  
“I’m so lucky to have you,” Peter said.  
“So am I.” She responded and kissed Peter on the cheek. Ned had just exited the bathroom to see MJ kissing Peter’s cheek. Ned let out a high pitched squeal.  
“You guys are together?! That’s so cute!” At this point, Peter realized how lucky he was to have Ned and MJ as friends. Everything was going to be okay.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Epilogue

“Hey kid,” Tony said, standing in Peter’s bedroom doorway in the lake house. Over the past two years, a lot of things have changed. Tony had married Pepper a couple of months after Peter and Tony took down Vulture. A few months after that, Pepper got pregnant and Tony decided that they would move out of the Avengers compound and into a lake house, it was the same one that Pepper and Tony lived in before. Peter had his room at the lake house across from Pepper and Tony’s room. When Morgan was born, the whole house got even brighter. She had immediately taken a liking to Peter- of course, she loved her parents but she adored her older brother.

Peter gave Tony a happy smile. “Hey, Dad, what’s that?” Peter asked looking down at Tony’s hand which held a large brown paper bag. Tony glanced down to the bag and then back up to Peter.  
“Well you’re seventeen now, I figured I should give this back,” Tony said, handing the bag over. Peter scrunched his eyebrows together and opened the bag. It was the suit Peter had made in 2023 to fight Beck. “It should fit you now, metaphorically it always did but now that you are bigger it will fit you,” Tony said walking over to Peter’s bed and sitting down. Peter gave a soft smile and pulled the suit out.

“I haven’t seen this in ages. I can’t wait to wear it again,” Peter said, holding the suit at arm's length.  
“Well Ted and MK are over for dinner but after that, we can drop them off and patrol around New York for a while,” Tony said casually.  
“Really?” Peter said excitedly. Tony smiled warmly.  
“I could never say no to your puppy eyes, kid.” Peter hugged Tony tightly which Tony happily returned. From the other room Tony and Peter heard Morgan crying, Tony sighed and got up from the bed.  
“One and a half-year-olds, am I right? Always with the crying. So dramatic,” Tony said humorously.  
“Gets it from her dad.” Peter shot back. Tony gave a mock insulted look.  
“For that comment, I’m banishing you downstairs to help Pepper and May cook while I get all the Morgan time,” Tony said. Peter made a pouty face but smiled when Tony went down and ruffled his hair.

Peter finished setting the table and went to sit down next to MJ and Ned who were chilling on the couches. MJ leaned into Peter’s side while Ned gave Peter a cherry grin. “It’s so awesome that we get to have dinner with the literal Tony Stark,” Ned said happily.  
“You say that every time you’re here,” MJ noted.  
“Well, I can’t help it!” Ned squawked indignantly. Peter and MJ and chuckled at Ned who was pulling a bad attempt at a pouty face.  
“Dinner!” May called from the kitchen. The trio raised off their chairs simultaneously and scrambled their way to the kitchen.

The dinner was amazing as usual. They were now all sitting at the table talking to one another joyfully. “When Peter had just gotten his powers he swung into a billboard,” MJ said mischievously. Peter squawked with shock.  
“MJ I told you to never tell anyone!” Peter exclaimed.  
“Speaking of swinging, Peter and I are going to go and patrol around New York after we drop Ted and MK off,” Tony said, taking a sip of water from his glass.  
“That’s lovely! How long will you two be out?” Pepper said cheerfully. Tony shrugged.  
“We won’t stay out too late but we won’t be in too early,” Tony said mysteriously. May rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t worry Pep, if you need help with Morgan I’m here,” May said looking at Pepper. Pepper smiled brightly.

“Speaking of dropping us off, we should do that soon. I need to be home soon.” MJ said from across the table. Ned nodded along with her.  
“Okay then, you two get ready. Peter go put on your suit.” Tony said, rising from his chair. Peter hopped off his chair excitedly and ran off upstairs. A few minutes later Peter came down wearing his full Spider-Man suit and mask. MJ was the first to see Peter and she softly gasped- recognizing the suit. Ned heard her gasp and turned to see Peter.  
“Awsome a new suit!” Ned exclaimed.  
“This suit is the suit I made in 2023, It hasn’t fit me for a while,” Peter said looking over himself.  
“Looks good,” MJ said walking over to Peter. Peter pulled his mask off to stare into MJ’s eyes. MJ smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Let’s go loser, Tony is waiting for us in the car.”

The car ride was full of Disney sing-alongs much to Tony’s dismay. Once they got to New York Tony dropped them off at Midtown for them to walk home the rest of the way. Tony drove to an abandoned parking lot and got out of the car, Peter followed in suit. By the time Peter had gotten himself out of the car Tony was already decked in his full Iron-Man armor. Peter pulled on his mask and stood next to Tony. “Watch this kid.” Tony waved his hand at the car. To Peter’s surprise, the car started to drive away. “Self-driving car, pretty cool right? Anyways you can fly home on my back it’s much quicker that way.” Peter nodded, excited to start patrolling. Peter gave a cheeky grin even though Tony couldn’t see it.

Peter webbed up to the nearest building, surprising Tony. “Race you to Delamar’s!” Peter shouted behind him. Tony started to fly at full speed to chase Peter. Tony ended up winning much to Peter’s dislike but didn’t take it to heart. Throughout their patrol, they had stopped a handful of petty crimes. They both found themselves sitting on top of a building watching the sunset. “Are you happy with how things turned out? Do you have any regrets?” Tony asked. Peter stared at the New York skyline.   
“I’m so happy, dad. I have no regrets. What about you? Do you wish you could change things?” Peter asked, looking over at Tony. Tony shook his head sternly.  
“Not even in the slightest. I have Morgan, Pepper and you Peter. I’m just so lucky.” Tony said emotionally.

“Thank you,” Tony said softly. Peter scrunched his eyebrows together.  
“For what?” Peter asked.  
“Creating a better future for us,” Tony responded. Peter gave a heartwarming smile and cuddled into Tony’s side. They watched the sunset together and watched as the few stars that New York offered appeared in the sky. Both stayed close together so happy they finally found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have read this fanfiction. I hoped you are satisfied with the ending. Thank you all again or the lovely comments and support!


End file.
